Cardfight Vanguard! Chaos Dimensions(To be Rewritten)
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: So guys, this story will be like ARC-V. I hope you guys enjoy reading this. This will have characters from all the seasons. And if you guys do enjoy this, please remember to read rate and review. Thanks to Colbalt Diamond for helping me rough out the concepts as well as helping me out with the flow of the story. Under the works! Going to be remade soon!
1. The Beginning

So, hello guys. Wow, I made a new story... woohoo! So like, this will have an ARC-V-ish story... well that's all I'm going to say, and first and foremost right out of the gate. I would like to say thank you to Colbalt Diamond and decode9 for suggesting OC's to me and Colbalt for helping me with this as well as helping me with things, that will be revealed later on in the story... all right, enough beating out of the bush, let's do this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard. :(

* * *

Chapter 1: The Change

" _GIRS CRISIS! Activated!"_

' _What is this?' A teen thought as he sees this. His vision is only a dark blur, as if still in a dream, but the sound, the sound, feels way too real._

" _Ride, One who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas!"_

" _Ride, Blaster Dark Diablo!"_

" _Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno!"_

" _Stand up, my avatar! Ride! Blaster Blade!"_

' _Is it this dream again?'_

" _This… is our GIRS CRISIS!"_

" _Look out!"_

"Ha… ha… ha… What kind… of dream was that?" A boy gasped as he stood up so now he is sitting on his bed. He is wearing a blue shirt with white pajamas. The boy shakily stood up from his bed, slightly half- asleep with his blue hair covering his eyes but mostly awake as he rubbed his eyes open to reveal blue eyes. Shaking his head, he walked to his closet. His room is simple room with a window looking out, his bed a simple solo bed, though a second person can possibly squeeze their way through. After standing up he decided to change to a blue polo with black pants, after which he took a watch with a flat surface while also featuring the Vanguard symbol and wore it. After that, with no slow down he rushed his way to the dining room, where an older woman was waiting for him, this woman had blue hair.

"Good morning!" The boy slightly yawned as he sat down.

"Good morning Takeru!" The woman answered as she handed him his food.

"Thanks, mom!" He answered before he checked his clock, "Oh no! I'll be late!" He immediately took his food and run out of the house before running out into his school.

"Hey, Takeru!" A girl with cherry red hair said as she approached the boy, her hair being held back by a purple braid. She was wearing a black tank top complimented by her blue jean pants while the boots she was wearing were of a military style. She too had a watch like Takeru, though unlike the boy's blue, hers is red.

"Hey, Sakuya!" The boy reacted with a smile, causing the girl to slightly blush as she looked away.

"S-so… are you ready?" Sakuya smiled as she tried to shy away.

"Y-Yeah." The bluenette replied, although seeing the girl blush slightly made him blush too.

'Right… today I have a practice game against my friend, Yamato Satoshi… a fellow student in my school, Rebirth Kai School.' He thought to himself… 'Our school… it was founded by a great Cardfighter, Kai Toshiki, who wowed everyone with his amazing skill and mastery of all possible methods of play… Limit Breaks, Legion, even Stride… he could combine it all into one deck… Through the card that portrays himself, Dragonic Overlord…'

He smiled as they walked, soon though they approached a two story building. When they arrived they saw a teen about the same age as them wearing a blue hoodie, but he has placed a brown jacket over it, so the only thing that can be seen of the former is the hood. Accompanying him was a girl with brownish red hair with silver eyes. She was wearing a blue jacket with cat ears on the hood. She also wears a brown turtle neck with a silver zipper. She is also wearing black skin tight pants. Both of them have watches, though the guy's watch was dark blue and the girl's was green. The two of them though, were waving at both Takeru and Sakuya, smiling

"Hey, Takeru, Sakuya!" They both yelled at the duo arriving.

"Hey, Satoshi(-kun), Claire(-san)!" They greeted the other two at the school's entrance with Takeru adding honorifics.

"It's kinda rare for you two to be this late." Sakuya commented.

"Well… we would be earlier if someone didn't stop to window shop for cat figures." The blonde replied looking at the girl beside him.

"Well I'm sorry that cats are so cute nee-san!" Claire reacted. "Anywho, are you ready Takeru?"

"U-uh… R-right…" The bluenette sheepishly nodded as he scratched his head, only for the other boy to place his hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Takeru, let's do this." He said as they went inside the building. The building is decorated by the walls showing units of different clans. One part of the wall had a picture of the unit known as Dragonic Overlord, while another one had a picture of Blaster Blade. However what they were going to is pass the hallway. Once they passed it they were in an arena where an older person with hair the same color as Sakuya's waited. He was wearing a casual black polo and brown khaki pants.

"Hey you too! Are you two ready?!" The man cheered as he raised his fist.

"Of course, Principal Yagami."

"Geez dad, of course they're ready," Sakuya commented off handedly.

"Anywho, to the match… Takeru, Satoshi, go to your positions…"

"Although…" Claire commented as she twirled her hair, "Where is Riko, Kanan and Taichi?"

"Oh, those three can't make it today; since they're busy with school," The principal sighed, "But you two better give it your all ok?"

"Ok!" The two boys nodded as they went on top of the stage, which they took as they climbed up the steps, meanwhile after they went up the steps, they stood in a circular arena, surrounded by bleachers. (The Duel Academia arena in GX) They then went to opposing sides as they clicked on their watch, and immediately it formed a holographic fight table. Then both of them revealed their decks and placed it on the position specified in the table. It didn't escape Satoshi though; there were G-units in Takeru's deck. After which, they placed a card face down in the Vanguard circle as they drew five cards, before returning some of them to the deck and reshuffling before redrawing the amount they returned. After this both of them placed their hands on their starter.

"Kousaka Takeru, Yamato Satoshi, are you two ready?" Both of them nodded, "Well then, let's start!"

"Stand up, (My), Vanguard!" They both announced as they flipped their starters, both of them shining blue but Satoshi's was darker than Takeru's as well as adding "My" in his announcing.

 _In a desert battlefield, two figures then emerged through light emitting on two opposing sides. On one side stood a boy in white robes, and a spell book in front of him and opposing him is a robot with blue and white armor._

"Guidepost Sage, Elron!"

"Cosmic Hero, Grandhop!"

"So… sticking with your usual Dimension Police?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah since it's the only thing I have that reminds me of my family, and you're sticking to your usual Royal Paladin."

"Touche, but let's get this started."

"Your move then."

"Okay… Draw" The bluenette started as he chose one card in his hand… and ride it. "Ride, Laurel Knight, Sicilus. Elron moves. Turn end."

 _Opposing the robot the boy transformed into a boy wearing light clothes, a small sword in his hand as well as green hair, meanwhile Elron moved to a safe spot near Sicilus._

"Good luck Satoshi and Takeru!" Sakuya cheered from the sidelines while Claire just nodded.

"Right my turn then." Satoshi announced as he drew a card… "Ride! Cosmic Hero, Grand Chopper! Grandhop moves!"

 _In the battlefield the robot was consumed by light, replaced by a robot with fully black armor, and propellers which seem to stick to his back, or his arms. Meanwhile Grandhop appeared behind it before both of them started showing off an aura._

"Grandhop boosts, Grand Chopper attacks your Vanguard!" The blonde announced as he rested his units by turning them sidewards. **(Power: 12000)**

 _Grandhop then lazed its target at Sicilus as Grand Chopper made a rush at it._

"No guard!" Takeru announced.

"Drive Trigger check!" The blonde then revealed the top card in his deck before adding it to his hand.

 **(Drive Check- Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop)**

 _Grand Chopper successfully hit Sicilus, sending the latter back before it returned to its starting position near Grandhop._

"Damage Check…" Takeru replied as he moved it to his damage zone.

 **(Damage Check- Knight of the Gale Hudiplas)**

"Turn end."

 **Takeru - Satoshi**

 **5 - Hand - 6**

 **0 - Soul - 0**

 **1 - Damage - 0**

 **0 - Counterblasted - 0**

 **Guidepost Sage, Elron - None = None - None**

 **None – Laurel Knight, Sicilus = Cosmic Hero, Grand Chopper – Cosmic Hero Grandhop**

 **None - None = None – None**

"Alright… it's my turn then…" Takeru said as he drew another card.

"Ride! Swordsman of Light, Ahmes!" He replied as he placed the card on his Vanguard circle.

 _Sicilus was then replaced by a knight with white armor after he was surrounded by the white light. The knight though, is well armed along with a sharp sword that he aimed straight at Grand Chopper._

"I call Laura behind Ahmes." He then rested both units. "Attack!" (Power: 14000)

Satoshi shrugged it off. "No guard."

 _Ahmes went at a fast speed as he ran towards Grand Chopper._

"Drive Check…"

 **(Drive Check-Yggdrassil Maiden, Elaine- Heal Trigger)**

"Heal Trigger! I heal one damage… and I give Ahmes 5000 power." The bluenette announced as he tapped his Vanguard.

 _Ahmes struck true hitting Grand Chopper straight in the chest._

"Damage Check…" He sighed in relief at the red glow that came out.

 **(Damage Check- Cosmic Hero, Guunjoe – Draw Trigger)**

"Draw Trigger, nice, that means I get to draw one card…"

"Oh man… oh well, turn end…" Takeru announced. But it wasn't like he could keep going, he had no more attacks.

 **Takeru - Satoshi**

 **5 - Hand - 7**

 **1 - Soul - 0**

 **0 - Damage - 1**

 **0 - Counterblasted - 0**

 **Guidepost Sage, Elron - None = None - None**

 **Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura – Swordsman of Light, Ahmes = Cosmic Hero, Grand Chopper – Cosmic Hero Grandhop**

 **None - None = None – None**

"All right, then, Stand and Draw!" Satoshi announced as he placed the card he drew on his Vanguard circle. "Ride Cosmic Hero, Grandrevolver!"

 _Grand Chopper got consumed in light, and when it dispersed, it was replaced by a new robot, with blue armor as well as a modernized revolver on its right, though by its look one could tell it still works in the same way as it did in the Old West…_

"All right… now I call a Cosmic Hero, Kungfu!"

 _To its left appeared a robot, this one didn't seem to have a weapon on it, however it still has orange armor, and ready to wreck Ahmes._

"First off… I'll have Kungfu attack!" Takeru just nodding at Satoshi on this one showed the latter that the former was not guarding. (Power: 9000)

 _Ahmes got sent reeling back by the impact, but used his sword to prevent him from rolling any farther._

The bluenette hoped that the damage wasn't any card he could use… sadly it was as it flew from his deck to his damage zone.

 **(Damage check- Holy Knight Guardian)**

"Oh man… I could have used that…"

"No time to be sad man, cause its Grandrevolver's turn."

 _Taking the initiative, the large blue robot then prepared to fire it's gun at Ahmes, who was already struggling to get back up._

"No guard…"

"I see then," Satoshi announced as he revealed his top card, "I guess I got lucky…"

 **(Drive Check- Cosmic Hero, Grandbeat – Critical)**

"I'll give all the effects to Grandrevolver then."

"Damage check…" Takeru announced as he revealed his top two cards, he was lucky at the order they appeared in.

 **(Damage Check- Seeker, Loving Healer- Heal Trigger)**

 **(Damage Check- Margal- Draw Trigger)**

"What luck…" Sakuya commented while Claire just nodded.

"So… with my heal trigger, I heal my Holy Knight and give power to Ahmes… And with my Draw Trigger, I get to draw one card," The bluenette sighed in relief; he got a lucky out with that one.

"Double Damage Trigger, huh?" Satoshi chuckled a bit at this, "Turn end then."

 **Takeru - Satoshi**

 **6 - Hand - 7**

 **1 - Soul - 1**

 **2 - Damage - 1**

 **0 - Counterblasted - 0**

 **Guidepost Sage, Elron - None = None - None**

 **Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura – Swordsman of Light, Ahmes = Cosmic Hero, Grand Chopper – Cosmic Hero Grandhop**

 **None - None = None – None**

"I guess it's my turn…" Takeru announced as he finished resetting his field, before raising the card he just drew on his deck.

"Appear on the fray, King of Knights! Ride, King of Knight's Alfred!"

 _Ahmes stabbed his sword on the ground as he was consumed by the light, and in just a second later, he was replaced by a person riding on a blue horse, his armor was white and was more bulky than the one he replaced, the king has appeared._

"Now, I call Ahmes and Grawl…" He said while placing out the former in front of Elron and the latter beside Alfred.

 _As the King raised his sword two more knights appeared, one was Ahmes, and the one on their right is a knight wearing bulky armor and armed with two weapons._

"All right… Alfred attacks first! He has a skill that lets him gain 2000 power for every Royal Paladin rear-guard I have. I have 4 rear guards right now, so he gets 8000 power. And I can use Laura's skill, if she is in the same column as Alfred, he can get an extra 1000." He announced, and after a quick "No guard" from Satoshi, he revealed his top two cards.

 **(Drive Check- Bringer of Good Luck, Epona – Critical Trigger)**

 **(Drive Check- Yggdrassil Maiden Elaine- Heal Trigger)**

"Whattiming, I heal one damage… and I give power to both Ahmes and Grawl as well as giving Alfred a critical!"

 _The King was overwhelmed with power as he raised his sword high as he rushed at Grandrevolver, and despite the latter's efforts, it was all for naught as he got stabbed._

 **(Damage Check- Operator Girl, Reika- Stand Trigger)**

 **(Damage Check- Cosmic Hero, Grandguard)**

"Oh well… I stand Kungfu and power up Revolver."

 _Despite the brunt of the sword, the mech was able to rise back up again, if not slightly hurting._

"Elron boosts, Ahmes attacks! My vanguard is Alfred, so he gets 2000 power."

"Guard!" Satoshi placed Grandbeat on the Guardian Circle immediately as Takeru clicked his tongue. "With that, you can't superior call a unit, nor power up your Grawl."

"True…" The bluenette sighed, "Grawl attacks Kungfu!"

"No guard."

 _As Ahmes got blocked by a blue robot, Grawl got impatient and threw its axe at Kungfu, catching it off guard and destroying it._

"Turn end…"

 **Takeru - Satoshi**

 **6 - Hand - 6**

 **2 - Soul - 1**

 **1 - Damage - 3**

 **0 - Counterblasted - 0**

 **Guidepost Sage, Elron – Swordsman of Light, Ahmes = None - None**

 **Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura – King of Knights, Alfred = Cosmic Hero, GrandRevolver – Cosmic Hero Grandhop**

 **None – Swordsman of Light, Blaster Axe Grawl = None – None**

"Stand and draw." Satoshi announced as he reset his field and draw. He smiled as he raised the card he drew up high in a dramatic manner.

"Brave hero, let your resolve burn with justice. To vanquish the unjust and defend the weak with your hands! Demonstrate my meaning, my very soul! Ride, Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop!" He then slammed the card on his vanguard circle.

"Here comes nee-san's ace card." Claire smiled from the stands.

 _Grandrevolver was consumed by a very dark blue light, and as the light was starting to disappear, a sword cut through it and going sideways, cut the light in half completely. After it was gone he raised his silver blade with pride as he looks upon his foe._

"Here I go!" He then discarded the Grandgallop in his hand as he then took a card from his G-zone. "Generation Zone… Release!"

Satoshi then raised his hand towards the source of the light. "Roar across the vast deep space O brave hero, run through the surface of time and space to your destiny! Stride Generation!" After that he let the dark blue light consume him as the stride insignia appeared.

 _Gallop raised his sword high in the air as a white light fell on him, and as it dispersed he was replace by a very giant robot. It had red shoulder pads while its chest pad is white. It also has some parts red, some blue and some white, but there are also some parts of yellow._

"Super Cosmic Hero, X-Tiger! Stride skill… my vanguard gets 4000 power and a skill." He then pulled out 3 cards from his hand. "Call, Grandrevolver, Grandchopper, Grandsub!"

 _Three units then appeared near X-Tiger, to the left stood the blue mech Grandrevolver, and behind him stood Grandchopper with its wings ready. To the right of X-Tiger though, there seems to be a blue robot with what seems to be a missile attached to his back._

"Here comes the skills…" Claire said.

"Skills?"

"That combo Sakuya… well its better if nee-san explains himself." The brunette then signaled to the redhead to focus back on the match.

"I use Grandrevolver's skill!" Satoshi then flipped down one card. "I give 4000 to this guy and Grandchopper. "He then flipped down another card. "And now with Grandchopper's skill, since he has 11000power now, I can give 4000 to both my Vanguard and Grandsub in exchange for a counterblast. That will then trigger the skill of Grandsub, which will give 4000 to my Vanguard."

"Woah… that allows his Grandsub to sit at 13000, his Grandrevolver at 24000 with a boost… and his Vanguard at 38000…"

"I'm not done yet, I rest Grandhop, and now my Vanguard gets a 4000 power up as well. And now his Burst skill… if my Vanguard has 35000 power or more, in exchange of moving him to the soul I can draw and countercharge!" He smiled as he flipped up a card in his damage zone and drew one card.

"Great… now his Vanguard is at 42000 power…" Takeru gritted.

"Grandsub attacks Grawl!"

"Ahmes intercepts!"

 _As the robot charged at the axe wielder, he was stopped in its tracks by Ahmes, his sword pointed at the mech's neck._

"All right, now my Vanguard attacks!" The blonde announced, as he flipped up a copy of X-Gallop in his G-zone. "My Vanguard gets 4000 power for every face up unit in the G-zone, and if it reaches 45000, my Vanguard gets an extra critical."

 _X-Tiger then raised both his swords then threw both at Alfred, but was surprised when a shield appeared to block it._

"Perfect Guard!" He announced as he placed a Holy Knight in the Damage zone and discarding a copy of Alfred from his hand.

"Triple Drive!"

 **(Drive Check- Cosmic Hero Grandbeat- Critical Trigger)**

"Critical Trigger! I give all effects to Grandrevolver!"

 **(Drive Check- Cosmic Hero, Grandguard)**

 **(Drive Check- Operator Girl, Reika- Stand Trigger)**

"Stand Trigger! I give power to Grandrevolver, and stand Grandsub! And now, attack Grawl again!"

 _The robot stood up again as he was covered in an aura, and with no hesitation he then charged straight at Grawl, tearing him to bits._

"Now Grandrevolver attacks!"

"No guard…" Takeru relented.

 _The flurry of fire is too much for the king, who was overwhelmed and shot multiple times._

 **(Damage Check- King of Knights, Alfred)**

 **(Damage Check- Blaster Blade)**

"No…" The bluenette sighed in sadness at the recent damage.

"No time to regret bro. I use Grandrevolver's Burst effect to countercharge. Turn end!"

 **Takeru - Satoshi**

 **4 - Hand - 6**

 **2 - Soul - 1**

 **3 - Damage - 3**

 **0 - Counterblasted - 0**

 **Guidepost Sage, Elron – Swordsman of Light, Ahmes = Cosmic Hero,Grandsub - None**

 **Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura – King of Knights, Alfred = Great Cosmic Hero, GrandGallop – None**

 **None – Swordsman of Light, Blaster Axe Grawl = Cosmic Hero,Grandrevolver – Cosmic Hero, Grandchopper**

"Stand and draw" Takeru sighed as he reset his field. He was in a pinch, but that's when he remembered. "Generation Zone… Release!" He said as he placed an Alfred card in the drop zone, it shining brightly.

The bluenette was sent into a blue field with a huge burst of light going wildly. Sighing he shouted out loud. He then pulled back his hand to his chest.

"Go beyond time and protect our future! STRIDE…GENERATION!" He then pushed his hand forward towards the spiraling light.

 _In the field, a new knight then appeared after a white light consumed Alfred. When it was gone, it was not him, but instead a new knight that appeared, wearing blue armor and radiating a blue aura. His trusty steed as well as a sword and shield held._

"Shrouded Divine Knight, Gablade!"

"Good job Takeru!" Satoshi sincerely congratulated his best friend, "Nice to see you finally listened to my advice and decided to add a Stride card.

"I know, well, here I go!" He smiled as he called a Yunos card behind Grawl and then calling out a Blaster Blade in front of Elron, but when he was calling it. "Protect your comrades! My avatar! Blaster Blade!" He then flipped down a card before moving Elron to the soul. "Elron's skill, Counterblast! He moves to the soul, I check my deck and call another Yunos! This can now activate the skill of the Yunos and Grawl already on my field, giving them 5000 power when a rear-guard is called."

 _As Gablade's allies rallied, each of the knights arrived. All of them prepared for battle._

"Yunos boosts, Blaster Blade attacks Gallop!"

"Guard!" The blonde replied placing Reika in the guardian circle.

 _A girl with a console then appeared in front of the knight, projecting a field blocking it._

"Gablade attacks!"

"Perfect Guard!" Satoshi then discarded a copy of Grandmantle in his hand.

"Oh man… Triple Drive!"

 **(Drive Check- Bringer of Good Luck, Epona- Critical Trigger)**

"Critical Trigger, I give all effects to Grawl!"

 **(Drive Check- Holy Knight Guardian)**

 **(Drive Check- Margal- Draw Trigger)**

"Draw Trigger, I draw and add power to Grawl! And now he attacks!"

 _The attack of Gablade was fierce, the problem was a robot appeared in front of it, projecting a shield that prevented it from going any further, annoyed, he signaled his comrade to attack, from which he replied by throwing one of his axes violently at Gallop._

"Damage Check"

 **(Damage Check- Cosmic Hero, Grandrope)**

 **(Damage Check- Justice Rose- Heal Trigger)**

"Heal trigger, I heal one damage."

"Ara… this is interesting." A voice said as she approached the field. She was wearing a white shirt and a white skirt. Her blue hair fixed properly. One look at her and everyone could tell that she is a model.

"Wait… are you-"

"Tatsunagi Suiko?" Claire said finishing Sakuya's statement.

"One of the three idols from Ultra-rare?"

"Did you get all that, Ms Tatsunagi?" Principal Yagami said as both Takeru and Satoshi looked on.

"Prinipal Yagami, what is the meaning of this?" The blonde demanded.

"Oh allow me to explain." Suiko started. "A few days ago, Takuto was annoyed so much with the media's mass pressing of Kai Toshiki's cowardice." She definitely heard everyone get ticked off there. "Relax, this is a statement not shared by everyone in the Tatsunagi Corporation as well as the current world Champion, Souryu Leon. In fact, both Leon and Takuto agreed to a possible solution."

"And that is why she is here; by the way, you two can stop now." Both Takeru and Satoshi wanted to protest, but it seemed interesting, so they followed.

"I come here to offer you boys a choice. One of you will be able to face off against Souryu Leon." Both teens deadpanned at this.

"R-really?!" Takeru was surprised to no end. "This is perfect! But only one of us… who should-"

"You do it, Takeru."

"E-eh… Satoshi-kun why? You're obviously the better fighter than me."

"I never believed that… and neither did Kai-san."

"R-really?"

" _Satoshi, there is no doubt that you are a great cardfighter, but as of now, you lack something, a rival who will help you push forward." The blonde remembered one of his conversations with their school's founder, Kai. He has red hair and a brown jacket, their room seems to be the principal's room, with a window that can look out._

" _Really? But, who?"_

" _I see potential in Takeru, something that he is too afraid to grasp, that is why I need you to help him, only his growth will ensure your own." Kai then sat down in the chair. "Besides, you already see him as a rival already, do you?"_

" _As always," The blonde smiled, "you see through me."_

"I still believe you should do it." Satoshi affirmed.

"B-but… I… I'll do it." Takeru resolved himself as he accepted. "Thank you Suiko-san."

"No problem, the match takes place in a week, be prepared by then." The female bluenette then left.

"Wow… ok, Takeru, training time!" Satoshi said as both Claire and Sakuya raised their deck as well.

"Thank you, everyone!" The bluenette smiled as he pulled out his deck as well.

Meanwhile…

Suiko was walking out when her earpiece rang; she then pulled out her phone and answered it.

"Has it been set?" A voice said to the earpiece.

"All set Takuto."

"Good. We are now ready to bring it back."

* * *

So I would like to thank Colbalt and decode for giving me some amazing OC's. Thank you Colbalt for letting me use your OC's Satoshi and Claire and thank you decode for creating Sakuya for me. So yeah what is Takuto and the rest of Ultra-Rare doing? Well, tune in for the next chapter guys!

P.S. Thank you so much for the people in the forum who helped me with this as well as helping me refine the basic concept of the story.


	2. Against the Champion (Leon vs Takeru)

Hi guys, so like I have classes already, so like I'm gonna have to study most of the time, but I'll try to squeeze in some chapters in my spare time. So like also, Colbalt Diamond who gave me the usage of both Satoshi and Claire, will write a backstory on these two, so check their profile, I'll also place the link of the story when it's out during the chapter after it gets posted. So without further ado let's start now.

I do not own Cardfight!

* * *

"Woah… there's so much people!" Takeru looked around in awe as he entered the arena. To say it was big was a sore understatement. IT WAS HUGE! The arena held upon row after row of people. Each of them either cheering… or jeering?

"Go Leon-san! REKT THAT SCAREDY-CATS STUDENT!"

"It's ok boy! You can do it!"

"W-wow…"The bluehead meekly walked to the stage, opposing him is a man with yellow hair, his white shirt and pants opposing the boys, he looked straight at him, serious, yet somehow comforting.

"Are you ok… boy?" Leon, the world champion asked.

"Y-yeah…"

"Do not falter, your wind will not blow if you show fear."

"H-huh?" The teen had no idea what the older person is talking about, but before he could ask.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" A girl screamed on the top of her lungs into her mic. The girl has orange hair along with a white outfit. There was another girl with blue hair and another girl with yellow hair beside her.

"We're ULTRA RARE and today's match involves two people. On one side, we have the world champion, the master of Aqua Force… SOURYU LEON!" The blonde haired idol, Kourin announced to which the entire stadium cheered. Then after her piece Suiko then stepped forward, also in the same outfit as her fellow idols.

"And opposing her is the student of renowned cardfighter Kai Toshiki, Kousaka Takeru." At this there were some people who started mocking him, but it never exceeded five seconds because the people near them will throw stuff at them.

"HE SUCKS REAL-" He couldn't finish as juice was poured on him.

"SHUT IT MAN!" The others stopped him. "He might be the student of Kai Toshiki, but don't go putting him down like that." The sight of these made Takeru sigh in relief as well as his friends who were watching in the stands.

"At least most are kinder people." Sakuya commented.

"I know." The blonde nodded.

"All right… without further ado, let's start!" The three idols shout out loud.

"Stand up, (My for Leon)-"

"VANGUARD!" Everyone cheered.

"Blue Wave Dragon, Dagger Master Dracokid."

"Guidepost Sage, Elron!"

 _In a vast ocean two circles of light then formed, then the circles collapsed revealing two figures facing each other. One was a boy in a white robe holding a spellbook, meanwhile he was surrounded by a white bubble. Opposing him was a small dragon with blue blades._

"Why don't you go first, if you don't mind?" Leon asked the teen.

"Y-yes… thank you," Takeru hesitantly drew a card before putting it in his vanguard circle. "R-Ride… Swordsman of Light, Yunos… I move Elron, turn end…"

 _The boy was consumed in light as another knight took his place, this knight was wearing white armor and a very sharp sword with the boy appearing behind him._

"Not bad boy… I guess it's my turn now… draw…" The Souyu child said as he took a card from his deck and placed it on his Vanguard circle.

"Ride! Wheel Assault!" He announced as his Vanguard circle shown.

 _The small dragon was covered in four vanguard circles as another figure replaced it. This figure was wearing a sailor uniform wielding two swords. The little dragon then materialized behind Wheel._

"Attack!" The master of the Aqua Force clan announced as he rested his center column.

"No Guard." Takeru replied.

"Drive Check…"

 _The sailor then readied his two swords, charging straight at the young knight who assumed a defensive stance._

 **(Drive Check- Magnum Assault)**

 _The attack of Wheel Assault landed straight on Yunos, sending the boy back, but surprisingly the oxygen bubble is not popping._

"Damage check…"

 **(Drive Check- Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura)**

 _The knight composed himself, and once he fully recovered held his sword in a defiant manner to his opponent once more._

"Turn end…"

 **Takeru - Leon**

 **5 - Hand - 6**

 **0 - Soul - 0**

 **1 - Damage - 0**

 **0 - Counterblasted - 0**

 **None - None = None - None**

 **None – SOL, Yunos = Wheel Assault- Blue Wave Dragon, Dagger Master Dracokid**

 **Guidepost Sage, Elron - None = None - None**

"My turn now… draw…" The bluenette said drawing, now that the match started he is losing some of his initial nervousness, though it's still there. However, his fear was completely diminished when he saw the card he drew. Smiling he raised the card. "Protect your comrades! My avatar! Blaster Blade!" The teen then slammed the card onto his Vanguard circle. However, Takeru didn't see it, but the Aqua Force user smiled as he saw him ride that card.

 _The young knight raised his sword up and lightning way above the ocean, went down, strong enough to pierce the water and land on Yunos. And in the young knight's stead, a new knight, in even tougher armor, and a pointier sword compared to the previous soldier who stood as the Vanguard._

"I call Laura!" He announced as he called a unit behind his avatar card.

 _Appearing behind Blaster Blade, a female knight materialized after four circles formed and crashed on each other. She was more like Yunos in the armor department, except her hair flew off freely, and along with that, she has her own breathing bubble as well._

"Attack!" Like Leon before him, he rested his entire center line.

 _The experienced veteran then readied his sword as he charged at the sailor._

"No guard."

"Drive check."

 **(Drive Check- Scouting Owl)**

"Hey, he did listen to my advice," Satoshi nodded in approval from the stands as they were watching and saw Blaster Blade's attack connect with Wheel Assault.

"What do you mean?" His younger sister asked.

"After our training regiment, I suggested he add more cards like Brave and Generation Break cards to support his deck."

"I see…" Sakuya commented.

 **(Damage Check- Blue Wave Soldier, Brutal Trooper- Critical Trigger)**

"Oh no, what a mistimed critical trigger, if only Leon-senshu drew that card as a drive check." The announcer commented.

"Turn end." Despite the damage, the champion remained unfazed, in fact he still maintained his calm air, like nothing can distract him.

 **Takeru - Leon**

 **5 - Hand - 6**

 **1 - Soul - 0**

 **1 - Damage - 1**

 **0 - Counterblasted - 0**

 **None - None = None - None**

 **SOL, Blaster Rapier Laura – Blaster Blade = Wheel Assault- Blue Wave Dragon, Dagger Master Dracokid**

 **Guidepost Sage, Elron - None = None - None**

"My turn…" He merely took a card from his deck and added it to his hand, he then placed a card on his Vanguard circle while calling two rear-guards beside his Vanguard. "Ride and call, Blue Wave Marine General, Foivos, and I'll call Magnum Assault."

 _Manifesting in his field, Wheel Assault was consumed by the crashing lights only to be replaced by a new sailor, one wearing lighter than the previous one, armed with twin guns attached to each of his arm bracers, this one showing Leon's face, and beside him stood another one completely like him, but with another face. Meanwhile to his right stood another navy man, this one though while wielding two weapons, are more like two handguns._

"Magnum attacks!" He announced.

 _The mentioned unit then raised its twin weapons, firing two separate shots which connected to Blaster Blade._

 **(Damage Check- Knight of King's Lieutenant, Galehault)**

"My Vanguard attacks!"

"N-No guard…" Takeru stuttered, as witnessing Leon beginning to do a chain of attacks unnerved him.

 _Foivos then fired its guns at the knight, the difference though, was that this was a continuous stream._

 **(Drive Check- Battle Siren, Marika- Draw Trigger)**

"Draw Trigger, I give power to my rear-guard Foivos."

 **(Damage Check- Holy Knight Guardian)**

"Foivos attacks!"

"Guard!" The bluenette announced as he placed an Epona on his hand to his Guardian Circle.

 _As Foivos fired a burst of shots at the hero, he was stopped by a little knight riding a bug who took the brunt of the blow._

"Safe…" he sighed in relief but was shocked when his opponent shook his head.

"It's not over yet boy, Foivos' skill, Wave 3, at the end of its attack, if it's the third and only the third attack of the turn, by paying this counterblast." He then flipped down a card. "Foivos stands, and gains 2000 power."

"WHAT?!"

"Attack!"

"There it is, the special ability of Aqua Force, Wave!" The announced said to the crowd, "The Wave ability, only being fulfilled when certain conditions of attacks are met, that is Aqua Force's power!"

"For me though it only seems like Aqua Force's normal mechanic with a new keyword." Takeru's friends overheard in the crowd.

 _Foivos' stream of fire(er.. water) connected straight at the knight._

"Damage Check…" The bluenette sighed in relief. "Heal Trigger!" He then moved his Holy Knight to the Drop Zone

 ** _(Damage Check- Seeker, Loving Healer- Heal Trigger)_**

"Turn end…"

 **Takeru - Leon**

 **4 - Hand - 5**

 **1 - Soul - 1**

 **3 - Damage - 1**

 **0 - Counterblasted - 0**

 **None - None = Magnum Assault - None**

 **SOL, Blaster Rapier Laura – Blaster Blade = Blue Wave Marine General, Foivos- Blue Wave Dragon, Dagger Master Dracokid**

 **Guidepost Sage, Elron - None = Blue Wave Marine General, Foivos - None**

"Stand and draw…" he then raised a card in his hand. "Appear on the fray, King of Knights, Alfred!"

 _The light completely covered the knight, and appearing where he was is a new figure, one with heavy armor and a heavy sword(similar to the Armorslayers you see in FE Fates, which I don't own too but I have a copy of), his steed ready for battle._

"Laura grants Alfred a permanent bonus 1000 power as long as she is in the same column as him." He then plucked out three cards from his hand and called them. "I call, Fragment, Guerrard, and now by paying a counterblast of 3," he then flipped down the remaining three cards in his damage zone before a card flew from his deck to the field, "Scouting Owl! Elron boosts, Fragment attacks your rear-guard Foivos!"

"No guard."

 _Beneath the ocean depths, three more figures appeared, one two of them were knights, the one in front of Elron was wearing a cape and black clothing, armed with a sword and shield. And to Alfred's left, a white owl and a warrior wielding two axes appeared, but while the other two appeared, the one in front of the sage charged straight at the at the left column Foivos, cutting through him and dissipating it to light._

"Alfred attacks! Skill activated, he gets power plus 2000 for each rear-guard, that means he is attacking at 21000 power, but in exchange I cannot boost him." The teen announced as he rested his Vanguard.

"No guard."

 _The leader of the knights then charged at the leader of the opposition. His sword raised at the sailor._

 **(Drive Check- Laurel Knight, Sicilus)**

 **(Drive Check- Margal- Draw Trigger)**

"Draw Trigger, I give power to Guerrard!"

 _The King's sword struck true, knocking Foivos back to the pillar, causing it to crash on him._

 **(Damage Check- Super Sonic Sailor- Critical Trigger)**

"Power to Foivos."

"Guerrard!"

"Guard!" Leon answered back as he placed another Super Sonic Sailor on his Guardian Circle.

 _As the unit threw his axe, a unit appeared in front of the wounded sailor and took the blow._

"Turn end…"

 **Takeru - Leon**

 **5 - Hand - 4**

 **1 - Soul - 1**

 **3 - Damage - 2**

 **3 - Counterblasted - 0**

 **Scouting Owl – SOL Blaster Axe Guerrard = Magnum Assault - None**

 **SOL, Blaster Rapier Laura – King of Knight's Alfred = Blue Wave Marine General, Foivos- Blue Wave Dragon, Dagger Master Dracokid**

 **Guidepost Sage, Elron – Knight of Fragment = None – None**

"Stand and Draw…" The blonde then showed the card he drew. "Savage wind, turn my emotions into power! Become a blue dragon! Ride! Blue Wave Dragon, Anger- Boil Dragon!"

 _The sailor was engulfed in light as it materialized into a Blue Dragon, the debris going away with the ride. This dragon was armed with two cannons and its roar shook the water._

"Stride Generation!" He called out as he discarded a copy of Kelpie Rider Nicky from his hand to his drop zone.

 _As soon as he appeared, the lights collapsed on him as a new dragon came forth. This dragon does not stand in a humanoid manner like Anger Boil, but it was armed with more weapons._

"Marine General of the Heavenly Scales, Tetra-Boil Dragon!" He then pulled called a card behind Magnum, "I call Bright Shooter, and with its boost Magnum attacks Alfred!"

"Guard!" Takeru announced as he placed a copy of Impact Seeker Modoron in his Guardian Circle.

 _As the gunner fired an archer appeared in front of the king, firing of shots which countered the hydro powered weapon._

"Magnum's skill, counterblast." He announced as he flipped a card down. "Magnum stands, and gets power plus 2000… attack Fragment!"

"Guerrard intercepts!" Takeru announced.

 _The gunner fired his weapons once more, this time, at the black armored person, only to be blocked by the axe wielder._

"Tidal Bore attacks!"

"Perfect Guard!" Takeru announced as he discarded the Margal in his hand. "And with Holy Knight's skill, I can countercharge."

 _As the dragon raised its weapons, it was blocked by a girl who materialized a green shield in front of her._

"Drive check…"

 **(Drive Check- Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra- Drive Dragon)**

 **(Drive Check- Blue Wave Soldier, Bright Shooter)**

 **(Drive Check- Ocean Keeper, Plato)**

"Turn end."

 **Takeru - Leon**

 **2 - Hand - 5**

 **2 - Soul - 2**

 **3 - Damage - 2**

 **2 - Counterblasted - 1**

 **Scouting Owl – None = Magnum Assault – Blue Wave Soldier, Bright Shooter**

 **SOL, Blaster Rapier Laura – King of Knight's Alfred = Blue Wave Dragon, Anger Boil Dragon- Blue Wave Dragon, Dagger Master Dracokid**

 **Guidepost Sage, Elron – Knight of Fragment = None – None**

"Stand and Draw…" Takeru said as he reset his field…

'I'm at a disadvantage,' he thought, 'but…. I've got to push on.'

"Stride Generation!" He announced as he discarded the Sicilus he drive checked earlier.

 _Alfred raised it's sword up high as blinding light consumed the arena, revealing a new figure, a knight riding a steed, he was armed with both a sword and a shield._

"Shrouded Divine Knight, Gablade! And I call, Knight of Twin Sword!"

 _A man wielding two swords then came in… apparently the match involved a lot of units that dual wield weapons._

"Oh man… Takeru is desperate to bring the pressure…" Satoshi said.

"I know what you mean," Sakuya nodded being an Aqua Force user herself, "He doesn't want to receive any pressure attacks.

"Gablade attacks!"

"Perfect Guard!" Leon announced as he discarded a copy of Tetra Drive into his drop zone.

"Drive Check!"

 **(Drive Check- Seeker, Loving Healer, - Heal Trigger)**

"Heal Trigger! I heal one damage, and give power to Fragment!"

 **(Drive Check- Margal- Draw Trigger)**

"Draw Trigger! I give power to Twin Sword."

 **(Drive Check- King of Knights, Alfred)**

 _As Gablade brought its weapon down on the dragon, it was blocked by a sailor wielding a shield similar to the one Holy Knight had._

"Fragment, without Elron's boost attacks your Vanguard!"

"No Guard."

 _Fragment then charged and directly hit the dragon._

 **(Damage Check- Super Sonic Sailor- Critical Trigger)**

"Twin Sword attacks! His skill activates, I superior call a new Fragment in the place of the older one.

"No guard."

"Why the no guard?" Satoshi wondered… until his eyes widened. "It's a trap!"

"What?" Both Sakuya and Claire reacted in response.

"There's only one possible reason why he would just no guard this… and it's not just because he can preserve his hand."

"A limit break?"

"No… if I have a guess… the cards in his hand will be called in the next turn."

 **(Damage Check- Battle Siren Marika- Draw Trigger)**

"I draw and give power to Anger-Boil!"

"Fragment attacks Magnum."

 _The newly appeared knight then took down the twin gunner._

 **Takeru - Leon**

 **5 - Hand - 3**

 **3 - Soul - 2**

 **3 - Damage - 4**

 **1 - Counterblasted - 1**

 **Scouting Owl – Knight of Twin Sword = Magnum Assault – Blue Wave Soldier, Bright Shooter**

 **SOL, Blaster Rapier Laura – King of Knight's Alfred = Blue Wave Dragon, Anger Boil Dragon- Blue Wave Dragon, Dagger Master Dracokid**

 **Guidepost Sage, Elron – Knight of Fragment = None – None**

"My turn then… show me what you got boy… Generation Zone… Release!" Leon announced as he discarded his Tetra- Drive Dragon into the drop zone, then it started generating rainbow colors.

 _He was then sent to a space of rainbow colors. "Wind convey my feelings!" The air seemed to gather in his hand like some form of gust wind. "Wind, lead me to destiny!" He then raised his hand and as he turned, faced the light. "Stride My Generation!"_

 _Anger Boil screamed with power as a new figure stood in its place. If Tidal Bore is hard, this guy is even harder, it's foot lands on the ground, while its armed with not one, not two, not three, but four hydro cannon, and it's got Alfred's name on it(figuratively.)_

"Blue Wave Marshall Dragon, Tetra-Boil Dragon! Stride skill power plus 3000, I move Dagger Master to the soul, and call, Bright Shooter, Magnum, Foivos!"

"The world champion has used up his entire hand! Is he betting it all on this turn?!"

"The wind will blow seven times this turn, prepare yourself boy!" As Leon said that, the air turned against Takeru, blowing so hard against him that he had to put his hand in front of his eyes. "The first wave! Bright Shooter Boosts! Foivos attacks Twin Sword!"

"Why is he attacking the rear- guard? And with Foivos no less?" Claire wondered as her 'tail' wagged back and forth.

"It's the Stride skill." Sakuya answered ahead of Satoshi, just in time for Takeru to no guard.

"Second wave! Tetra-Boil attacks! Skill activated!" He announced as he counterblasted one card and flipped up a copy of Tetra-Boil. "This lets me use a Twin Drive in exchange for a skill. With Anger-Boil's skill, I can stand both Foivos and Bright Shooter, and give them 3000 each. And with Dagger Master's ability, I can draw one card."

"No guard!"

 _Tetra-Boil then fired its cannon, knocking the king so hard he was forcibly dismounted._

 **(Drive Check- Wave- Hunt Sailor)**

 **(Drive Check- Kelpie Rider, Nicky)**

 **(Damage Check- SOL, Blaster Rapier Laura)**

"Third Wave! Foivos attacks your Vanguard!"

"Guard!"

 _As the king staggered, the red robotic K9, Margal appeared in front of the attacker, forcing it off._

"Foivos'skill, Wave 3, he stands, and gets 2000 power! And now the fourth wave, with Bright Shooter's boost, Magnum attacks!"

 _After the blow was blocked the leader of the Paladins didn't realize the other gunfire headed for him._

 **(Damage Check- Impact Seeker, Modoron- Critical Trigger)**

"Critical Trigger…" Takeru sighed in relief.

"The fifth wind will come with the aftermath of the fourth! Magnum stands by paying a cost of one counterblast. Bright Shooter's skill, if it's the fourth battle or more, on the attack after it boosts, I can look at my drop zone, pick a Grade 3, and add it to my hand. Then I can use Tetra Boil's skill." He then discarded the grade 3 he added to his hand. "Stand up once more! My, Vanguard!"

"What's this?! By combining Bright Shooter and Dagger Master's skills, the world champion Leon doesn't suffer a hand loss to pay for the skill of his Vanguard! And now since Foivos and Magnum are at stand, the challenger, Takeru has to face off against three attacks!"

"The fifth wave! Dragon that emerges from the blue wave, cast stern judgment on the one who stands before me! Ultimate Explosion!" He called out as he aimed at the boy.

 _The dragon then aimed at the head of the opposition, intending to end it then and there._

"Dagger Master gives my Vanguard an extra critical!"

'This… this is Leon-san?" The bluenette wondered as he placed a card on his guardian circle. "P-Perfect Guard! And now countercharge!" He discarded a copy of Galehault in his hand.

"Twin Drive"

 **(Drive Check- Blue Wave Soldier, Brutal Trooper- Critical Trigger)**

 **(Drive Check- Super Sonic Sailor – Critical Trigger)**

"WOAH!" The whole arena shook in surprise and cheers.

"I split the effects between Foivos and Magnum."

 _As the blue dragon fired again, it was blocked by the same girl who blocked Tidal Bore's attack._

"Foivos attacks!" Leon announced as he rested the rear guard.

Takeru looked at his hand, no good, he couldn't guard with it.

'No what can I do? I can't guard it." The bluenette thought as he looked at his hand. 'And even if I do, I can't block the next attack… what can I do?' The he was surprised, he heard a voice from his deck.

 _"My Vanguard!" the voice said._ He wondered what it was when he saw something in his mind, a new being, a G-Unit, no… it's something else. Then he looked straight at Leon, however the face he's making, the seriousness shocked the champion.

"That can't be."

"Here I go, Leon-kun!" The boy mentioned as his friends in the audience and his opponent, as well as the idols watching, noticed the change in his voice. "Generation Zone… Release!" He discarded the heal trigger from his hand.

Meanwhile… in another location far from the arena.

"We're getting Stride Force readings!" a lady said as she worked on the console, the room itself was darkened, probably to keep the focus on the screen. Looking at it was a boy with silver hair and gold eyes, a yellow mark on his forehead. "It's- it's nothing we have seen before."

"Oh… I see… impressive," the boy said.

At the arena the audience wondered what was the reason for doing so, when all of a sudden the boy took a card from his G-Zone and placed it on the Guardian Circle.

"Generation Guard! Come forth from the future and protect your comrades! Shield Penance, Iseult!" Takeru shouted.

"Generation Guard?!" The entire audience reacted.

Leon though, he finally composed himself, smiling as he realized it.

"I see."

 _As Foivos' attack was about to hit it was blocked by a girl who appeared on the battlefield. She had dark colored skin and white hair, she was wearing a bright white armor with a weird gem in her hand, she then opened her hand as the gem shined and created a barrier around the unit._

"Iseult Penance's skill!" Takeru announced. "If I have 3 or more rear-guards, she gets 10000 power!"

"Bright Shooter lets me add Anger-Boil back to my hand, and now Magnum attacks!"

"Intercept!"

 _Before Magnum could even raise its weapons, the knight already blocked him, preventing the attack._

"Turn end…"

 **Takeru - Leon**

 **1 - Hand - 6**

 **3 - Soul - 3**

 **5 - Damage - 4**

 **0 - Counterblasted - 1**

 **Scouting Owl – None = Magnum Assault – Blue Wave Soldier, Bright Shooter**

 **SOL, Blaster Rapier Laura – King of Knight's Alfred = Blue Wave Dragon, Anger Boil Dragon- Blue Wave Dragon, Dagger Master Dracokid**

 **Guidepost Sage, Elron – None = Blue Wave Marine General, Foivos- Blue Wave Soldier, Bright Shooter**

"Stand and draw." The blunette smiled as he placed the Alfred which he drew to the drop zone.

"Generation Zone… Release!"

 _Now it was the boy's turn to be consumed by the light, "Noble Warrior! Come to our time and protect your comrades with your holy power! Stride Generation!"_ _The boy screamed as he raised his right hand and pushed it forward as the light enveloped him._

 _The new being then arrived, it was armed to the teeth, power itself coming from its hand. However unlike the previous turn, this Stride broke the water, so while they are still in the ocean, the water itself gave way and now there is no water in the vicinity of the Dragon._

"Transmigratory Dragon, Holy Squire Dragon! I call Twin Sword! And with Elron's skill I can search my deck and superior call a copy of Yunos!" Takeru then paid the cost then moved the card to the soul, calling out a new card. He then flipped up a copy of Holy Squire Dragon. "With his skill, I can now gain 3000 power for every Royal Paladin Rear-Guard I have! And now since I have 4, I gain 12000 power and all my rear-guards gained 2000 power each!" During the whole time the blunette was smiling with a wave of confidence unknown to his friends.

"That confidence… is that even Takeru?" Satoshi wondered as he observed the fight, like sure, he knew his best friend would get moments of confidence, but even him, and by the looks on Claire and Sakuya's face, they share the same sentiment, is this really Kousaka Takeru?

"Twin Sword attacks, now I can use his skill, Counterblast, now I can search my deck for this guy." He then searched his deck only to reveal Blaster Blade.

"Stand up once more, my avatar! Blaster Blade! And with his skill, I will retire Foivos!" The teen announced. "Yunos gains 5000 power thanks to his own skill."

"Super Sonic Sailor Guards!"

 _As Twin Sword rushed at the dragon and got blocked, Blaster Blade appeared once more, and when he landed on the floor he had his sword stab the ground, shooting electricity at Foivos, disintegrating the sailor to bits._

"My Vanguard attacks!"

"No guard…" Leon smiled as he accepted the attack.

 **(Drive Check- King of Knight's Lieutenant, Galehault)**

 **(Drive Check- Holy Knight Guardian)**

 **(Drive Check- Bringer of Good Luck, Epona- Critical Trigger)**

"Critical Trigger! I give power to Blaster Blade, and the critical to my Vanguard!"

 _The being called forth by Alfred roared as its hand thrummed with power, then released the entire brunt at Anger-Boil, destroying it._

 **(Damage Check- Blue Wave Dragon, Anger-Boil Dragon)**

 **(Damage Check- Wave Hunt Sailor)**

"T-t-the winner… is Kousaka Takeru!" The announcer screamed as the entire arena shouted with joy at the amazing match. However, this happiness didn't last long as the blunette collapsed on the ground.

"Takeru!" Satoshi, Claire and Sakuya reacted alarmed as they jumped the not that high boundary and rushed to their friend. A bunch of on-scene first aid respondents said that he was fine, and only needed rest. Much to the relief of the three. It seems today had a lot of interesting discoveries. Good thing too, but they had to ask about the new Generation Guard unit that Takeru had soon.

On another end of the city, a boy with gold hair and eyes looked at the screen.

"I see… that is impressive." The boy then walked on as he looked at his card… a Gold Paladin card.

Chapter End.

* * *

Hi guys, yay the chapter is finished. :D Yay so what's going on? Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this story so far and hope you continue to read it. Also, another author Blasterdragonoid, will be making a Cardfight Story of his own, it 's basically a retelling of G with OC's. So yeah, hope you enjoyed this, also like there will be OC cards. This will be mentioned in a forum dedicated to this story. The forum is handled by Colbalt, so if you guys want to suggest OC's, please do so. Also remember to read the rules. However remember to check back in the forum. There will also be custom cards. Please check the forum page to know about them. Read rate and review and see you guys in the next chapter.

Reviewer's Response:

BlasterDragonoid: Thanks so much, and on another note I can't wait for your own story :)

decode9: Thanks so much, thank you again for creating OC's for me :)

Guest: Oh thank you so much.

Dakupapettomasuta: Thanks.


	3. The Golden Knight's Arrival

Chapter 3 guys! HEY ALL! Sorry that this took a while, college life is hard XD anywho I hope you guys enjoyed this! I don't want to beat out of the bush any longer so let's start!

I do not own Cardfight! (If I did I would have requested a Beast Deity Legion)

The Golden Knights Arrival

"Will he be ok?" Sakuya was a bit frantic as they stayed in the waiting room, earlier that day Kousaka Takeru has just beaten the world champion, Souryu Leon… but at a price, as he passed out afterwards.

"Calm down Sakuya," Claire said trying to comfort her best friend. "He'll be fine; we've known him long enough to know that he can recover from this.

"I guess…"

"Well… we don't have to wait for long," The blonde said as he motioned to the door, where footprints can be heard, at this the two girls stood up, and asked their question the second the door opened.

"So... Will Takeru be fine?" The younger Yamato asked the doctor.

"He will be fine," the doctor smiled as her red hair flowed free. "He just needs to get some rest."

"That's a relief..." The girl with pinkish red hair sighed as she relaxed a bit.

"Still..." Satoshi commented as he sat down "What was that though? No one has ever performed that."

"You mean Generation Guard nii-san?" The lack of an answer gave Claire enough to know what is troubling her brother. "Well, to be fair, I have the same questions as well. Did Takeru just create a new method..."

"I think he did... But what concerns me more..." The blonde clenched his fist. "Did you notice Leon-san's reaction. He was smiling, he knows something."

"But what?"

"That is something we have to find out Sakuya." However this wasn't the only thing troubling the Dimension Police user.

'How... How is it that he was able to discover that?' His clenched fist merely tightened. 'I'm happy for him for beating Leon-san and I'm happy he will be fine... but why am I feeling this?'

"Satoshi?" The words of the girl brought him back to reality.

"I-I'm fine, anyway, we have to go."

"Ok then. I kinda feel bad though, I think one of us should have at least stayed with him."

"Oh calm down Sakuya." Claire smiled. "You heard the doctor, he needs rest, trust me though, me and nii-san want to stay as much as you do, but can you imagine what will happen if he wakes up and all of us are there?"

"That's true…" the girl relented, thinking about what could happen, at this situation, the only thing they can do is to rest. Besides, the three of them can just check on him first thing in the morning. Soon though the three reached an intersection.

"This is where I have to split with you guys, bye Satoshi and Claire." The redhead said as she left in one direction.

"Bye!" The siblings answered. Soon though, the elder brother's thoughts drifted off to somewhere else.

"Here I go, Leon-kun! Generation Zone... Release! Come forth from time to protect me, Generation Guard! Shield Penance, Iseult!"

"Why..." The blonde slipped as he was walking.

"Nii-san?" Claire was concerned, it was rare for her her brother to be this troubled.

"I-it's nothing," Satoshi answered, brushing his sister off as they passed by the park that they normally go through to go home, however they were interrupted.

"Are you sure about that?" They were surprised as they turned around, looking at a figure, this one had gold hair and his eyes are covered by shades, surprisingly since it's during the night. However, the blonde moved in front of his sister, blocking her from the mysterious figure.

"How long have you been following us?!" He demanded.

"Since you were in the hospital, what a shame, I feel bad for Kousaka Takeru, he held such a great fight with his opponent." The person said, his tone sympathetic, and had no ulterior motive, but the siblings didn't buy it.

"Then why are you following us?!" Claire this time, asked why.

"I would just want to have a long talk with Takeru." At this the elder Yamato sibling clenched his fist. "Hmmm... Is there a problem with you?"

"You don't know him! So what makes you think that we would let you do that." The girl was surprised by her brother's words, but she agreed wholeheartedly.

"Takeru is still injured!"

"I just want to talk to him." At this, Satoshi sighed.

"First off you stalk us with no reason, and then immediately ask us to let you talk to Takeru out of the blue? Forget it!"

"I see," The stranger sighed before pulling out his deck. "You seem to not trust me, so why don't you fight me then, to let me show you how serious I am."

"Very well then." The blonde relented as he pulled out his deck. He then looked to his sister. "Claire… stay back."

"Of… of course nii-san…" the girl nodded as Satoshi looked at the figure straight in the eye.

"Stand up, My vanguard!" Satoshi stated.

"Stand up, vanguard." The unknown informed.

"Cosmic Hero, Grandhop!"

"Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter!"

 _In the walls of the deserted castle of the sanctuary a large mecha appeared in a flash of dark blue light along with the pink haired trumpeter who appeared in a burst of neon green. Starring at each other adjacent on opposite sides of the castle walls._

'Gold Paladin…' Satoshi thought as he observed.

 **Satoshi vs Unknown**

 **5 - Hand - 5**

 **0 - Soul - 0**

 **0 - Damage - 0**

 **0 - Counterblasted - 0**

 **None - None = None - None**

 **None - Cosmic Hero, Grandhop = Liberator, Cheer up Trumpeter - None**

 **None - None = None - None**

"I'll start us off. I ride Cosmic Hero, Grandchopper!"

 _In a flash of light, the blue robot transformed into a larger robot with twin propellers on its shoulder plates has it slowly descended onto the field. Whilst Hop reappeared behind Chopper as it readied its blaster. [Power:7000]_

The unknown boy then drew his card has Satoshi concluded his turn and places a card on top of his starting vanguard. "Ride, Little Liberator, Marron!"

 _Cheer Up then flew away from where she was as Marron appeared and flipped open his book. [Power:7000]_

"I call May Rain Liberator, Bruno to rearguard and now he attacks!"

 _Immediately the archer readied his bow and arrow. Firing the arrow at the large mecha which was engulfed in a white light. [Power:7000]_

"I guard with Army Penguin!" Immediately placing the card into the drop zone.

"Marron attacks with a boost from Trumpeter!"

 _The pages of Marron's book rapidly flipped through each page has a bolt of reddish purple lightning escaped out of the book and heading straight for the twin propeller robot. [Total Power:12000]_

"No guard." As he awaited the boy's drive check.

 **[Drive Check - Oath Liberator, Aglovale - No trigger]**

'Checking the damage trigger. Nothing there." Placing the card into the damage zone.

 **[Damage Check - Cosmic Hero, Grandwagon - No trigger]**

"I end my turn." The boy concluded his turn as Satoshi placed Wagon into his damage zone.

 **Satoshi vs Unknown**

 **4 - Hand - 5**

 **0 - Soul - 0**

 **1 - Damage - 0**

 **0 - Counterblasted - 0**

 **None - None = None - None**

 **Cosmic Hero, Grandhop - Cosmic Hero, GrandChopper = Little Liberator, Marron - Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter**

 **None - None = May Rain Liberator, Bruno - None**

"Ride! Cosmic Hero, Grandriter!" Slamming the card onto the vanguard circle.

"I call Cosmic Hero, Grandrevolver and Grandlady to rearguard!"

 _In a burst of dark blue light Chopper transformed into a reddish violet framed robot with a cowboy theme appeared in chopper's place while twin yellow flashes appeared near the newly assembled mecha. A sky blue mecha with a bulky frame and two thrusters wielding twin revolvers in each hand. Behind it a magenta framed robot with a Gatling rifle in place. [Power:9000] [Power:9000] [Power:7000]_

"Boosted by Lady, Revolver attacks the vanguard!"

"I don't guard." As the card flew towards the damage zone.

 **[Damage Check - Physical Force Liberator, Zorron - No Trigger]**

"Drifter attacks with a boost from Hop."

"No guard."

"Drive check..nothing."

 **[Drive Check - Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop - No Trigger]**

"Damage check… I got nothing." He stated this with a slight disappointing tone at losing a valuable card in this stage of the game.

 **[Damage Check - Halo Liberator, Mark - No Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

 **Satoshi vs Unknown**

 **4 - Hand - 5**

 **0 - Soul - 0**

 **1 - Damage - 2**

 **0 - Counterblasted - 0**

 **Cosmic Hero, Grandlady - Cosmic Hero, Grandrevolver = None - None**

 **Cosmic Hero, Grandhop - Cosmic Hero, GrandDrifter = Little Liberator, Marron - Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter**

 **None - None = May Rain Liberator, Bruno - None**

"Ride Liberator of Silence, Gallatin!" Placing the card onto the vanguard circle.

 _In a burst of green light marron transformed from a simple mage to that of the proud silent knight in golden armor, prepared to unsheathe his blade from his scabbard. [Power:10000]_

"I call Oath Liberator, Aglovale!" Throwing the card at the rearguard circle behind Bruno's. He then quickly switched they're places with one another.

"I use his skill to check the top 3 cards of my deck and superior call one of them. I call Marron onto the front rearguard!" Said by the cloaked boy while he sent the other two cards at the bottom of his deck.

 _Marron reappeared beside the silent knight has Bruno glowed in a pale blue aura. [Power:7000]_

"Marron attacks your vanguard and with his skill he gets an additional 3000 power!" [Power:10000]

"I don't guard. I check for a damage trigger, I got it a draw trigger!"

[Damage Check - Army Penguin - Draw Trigger]

"As the name implies I get to draw a card."

"Gallatin attacks with support from Trumpeter!" [Power: 15000]

 _The knight unsheathed his blade, darting at the cowboy dressed mecha, bringing back his blade has he prepared to pierce through the metal exterior of Drifter._

"No guard!"

"Drive Check..get heal trigger! all effects to Aglovale and recover one damage."

 **[Drive Check - Elixir Liberator - Heal Trigger]**

"Damage check..nothing there." The blonde stated in disappointment.

 **[Damage Check - Cosmic Hero, Grandrevolver - No trigger]**

"Aglovale attacks with a boost from Bruno!"

 _Aglovale dashed at the cowboy robot and swung his sword downwards onto it. [Power:24000]_

"I need to save up on for later..." He then wordlessly placed the next card into his damage zone.

 **[Damage Check - Cosmic Hero, Grandrope - No Trigger]**

"Turn end."

 **Satoshi vs Unknown**

 **5 - Hand - 5**

 **1 - Soul - 1**

 **4 - Damage - 2**

 **0 - Counterblasted - 1**

 **Cosmic Hero, Grandlady - Cosmic Hero, Grandrevolver = Little Liberator, Marron - None**

 **Cosmic Hero, Grandhop - Cosmic Hero, GrandDrifter = Liberator of Silence, Gallatin - Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter**

 **None - None = Oath Liberator, Aglovale - May Rain Liberator, Bruno**

"In a span of one turn… he not only took the lead but got a field going…" Claire couldn't help but mention. "He… he is good." She looked back just in time to see her brother ride his ace card.

"Brave hero let your resolve burn with justice and defend the weak from the unjust! demonstrate my meaning, my very soul! Ride, Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop!"

 _Grandrifter was then engulfed in a column of light has he was replaced by a stalwart robot with a bright red cape and a silver metallic frame. The knightly robot then cut the pillar asunder has he stabbed his long silver blade onto the ground soon after has its crimson cape flapped with the wind. [Power:11000]_

"I call Cosmic Hero, Grandkungfu and he attacks Aglovale."

"I have no problem with that." Placing the knight into the drop zone without defending himself.

"Gallop attacks with a boost from Hop!"

 _Gallop then ran towards the golden knights of the sanctuary with its sword gleaming with pride. Lifting it into the air has he swung it down. [Total Power:16000]_

 **[Drive Check - Great Cosmic Hero, Grandmantle - No trigger]**

 **[Drive Check - Cosmic Hero, Grandchopper - No trigger]**

 _The golden knight was pushed back from by the shock wave of Gallop's blade from the clash of their blades. Gallatin stabbed his sword onto the ground to prevent him from flying away from the battlefield._

 **[Damage Check - Liberator of Hope, Epona - Critical Trigger]**

"I give power to my vanguard." The person said.

"Revolver attacks Gallatin!" Turning the card sideways.

 _The blue sky gunslinger fires at the silent knight with its twin Revolvers. [Total Power:16000]_

"I don't guard." The card flew into the damage zone from his deck.

 **[Damage Check - Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred - No Trigger]**

"I end my turn. Over to you." As the 19-year-old concluded his assault.

 **Satoshi vs Unknown**

 **6 - Hand - 5**

 **2 - Soul - 1**

 **4 - Damage - 4**

 **0 - Counterblasted - 1**

 **Cosmic Hero, Grandlady - Cosmic Hero, Grandrevolver = Little Liberator, Marron - None**

 **Cosmic Hero, Grandhop - Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop = Liberator of Silence, Gallatin - Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter**

 **None - Cosmic Hero, Grandkungfu = None - May Rain Liberator, Bruno**

"Hmmm… you caught up… it seems that Kousaka Takeru is a close friend to you too."

"So what of it?!" Satoshi answered back but the person ignored his question, moving to his ride phase.

"Break away from the nightmares with your bright wings of courage! Descend and Become the universal bond! Ride! Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith!"

 _Engulfed in a column of light the silent knight dispersed and what took his place was something majestic. A half elvish knight clad in golden armor along with his noble steed raised his sword into the air has if swearing an oath to the heavens. [Power:16000]_

"Here I go then, Marron attacks the rearguard Revolver!"

"Intercept with Kungfu!" Satoshi informed as he slid Kungfu to the guardian zone.

"With support from Cheer up, Gancelot is coming after that over-sized toy!"

 _Gancelot's trusted steed flapped his wings has they soared into the air, dust scattered has they began to rise high enough to be able to strike the knightly robot. [Power:16000]_

"Limit Break!" A green vanguard circle exploded in front of the stranger has Marron was sent to the bottom of the deck and the cost of one counterblast was made. He unflipped the top card and placed it in front of Bruno.

'So he plays with a Limit Break…' The teen witnessed as he looked back at his hand before back at his opponent.

"Superior call, Taciturn Liberator, Bernnius! He gains 10000 power from Gancelot's Limit Break."

"Brennius has 19000 power with a boosted up Bruno and this is without triggers, guess I have no choice."

"I guard." Throwing two cards from his hand to the guardian circle in quick motion.

 _Appearing in front of gallop was Grandrescue and Grandfire. They both stood in front of the pegasus riding knight to defend there hero from harm. [Shield:15000]_

"Twin Drive…first check...nothing, second check...get, draw trigger! all effects to Brennius!"

 **[Drive Check - May Rain Liberator, Bruno - No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check - Armament Liberator, Gwydion - Draw Trigger]**

"Brennius attacks!"

 _Bluish flames surrounded the blue haired youth, leaping into the hair with such ferocity. Swinging his blade infused with blue flames at the large robotic knight. [Total Power:34000]_

"Checking the damage trigger..get, critical trigger! All to my vanguard."

 **[Damage Check - Justice Gold - Critical Trigger]**

"But it's pointless at this point, turn end."

 **Satoshi vs Unknown**

 **4 - Hand - 8**

 **2 - Soul - 2**

 **5 - Damage - 4**

 **0 - Counterblasted - 2**

 **Cosmic Hero, Grandlady - Cosmic Hero, Grandrevolver = None - None**

 **Cosmic Hero, Grandhop - Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop = Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith - Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter**

 **None - None = Taciturn Liberator, Bernnius - May Rain Liberator, Bruno**

'This guy is so getting on my nerves!' Satoshi thought to himself as he reset his field.

"Nii-san…" Claire could only helplessly mutter, and for good reason as well, not only did this unknown person challenged her older brother, he is in a disadvantage, both in damage and hand size.

"Generation Zone, release!" Dropping a copy of Grandmantle into the dropzone as it glowed into multiple rays of colours.

"Stride huh..." Scanning at the card Satoshi just placed onto his drop zone, curious over what he could stride.

"Roar across the vast deep space O brave hero, run through the surface of time and space to your destiny!"

"Stride My Vanguard! Super Cosmic Hero, X-Tiger!" Slamming the card on top of Gallop.

"Stride skill, my vanguard gains an additional 4000 power and a skill." In response to Satoshi's words the gallop under X-Tiger glowed in a faint dark blue light. [Power:30000]

"I call Chopper and Sub!"

"I use Grandrevolver's skill!" Satoshi then flipped down one card. "I give 4000 to this guy and Grandchopper." He then flipped down another card. "And now with Grandchopper's skill, since he has 11000power now, I can give 4000 to both my Vanguard and Grandsub in exchange for a counterblast. That will then trigger the skill of Grandsub, which will give 4000 to my Vanguard."

 _In response to Satoshi's commands the called units glowed in a dark blue hue has they're fighting spirits were ignited by one another. Each supporting one another in the fight for justice and defending those that could not defend themselves, resonating with a single goal in mind._

"Everything is set." Satoshi mutters to himself has he looked at his own field.

"Nice! With that setup, Nii-san can win it this turn!" His younger sister smiled.

"Sub attacks Gancelot with a boost from Chopper."

 _Spinning its propellers and twin twisters shot out from the aero dynamic mecha as Sub dashed towards the knight that reached zenith. [Total Power: 24000] Without saying a word the boy placed the top card of his deck to the damage zone, there was no shine in that card._

 **[Damage Check - Liberator, Star Rain Trumpeter - No Trigger]**

"My vanguard attacks! With his skill I can unflip one card from my G-zone, it gains 4000 power for each face up card." The strawberry blonde stated has he flipped a copy of Super Cosmic Hero, X-rouge in the G-zone.

 _The crimson robot glowed in a bright fiery red aura. Flew towards the pegasus knight. Readying to fire the cannons onto the liberator troops of the sanctuary. "He gets plus one critical if his power is above 45000!" The college student added has his vanguard gained an extra critical. [Total Power:47000]_

"Perfect Guard! Halo Liberator, Mark!"

 _Mark appeared between the two adversaries bringing out his famous hexagonal shaped barriers in between the tiger and the knights._

"Triple drive! The first… critical trigger all effects to Revolver, second..nothing..and the third, I got it a stand trigger, all effects to Sub."

 **[Drive Check - Cosmic Hero, Grandbeat - Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check - Cosmic Hero, Grandguard - No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check - Operator Girl, Reika - Stand Trigger]**

"Sub attacks Gancelot!"

 _He darted off towards the pegasus riding knight once more with its boosters fully ignited. [Power:18000]_

"I guard with Ketchgal!" Putting the blue hound into the guardian circle and then placing it to the drop zone. This earned a slight scowl to the teen, who rested his last rear-guard.

"Revolver shall finish you then!"

 _The empowered blue sky robot then fired multiple shots at the golden pegasus knight but to no prevail has the arms dealer and the vase holder stood between the two and took the force of the blow. [Total Power:25000]_

"Gwydion and Elixir will protect me." The stranger calmly stated has he drop them into the required zone. "I believe that is the end of your turn."

 **Satoshi vs Unknown**

 **6 - Hand - 2**

 **2 - Soul - 2**

 **5 - Damage - 5**

 **2 - Counterblasted - 2**

 **Cosmic Hero, Grandlady - Cosmic Hero, Grandrevolver = None - None**

 **Cosmic Hero, Grandhop - Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop = Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith - Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter**

 **Cosmic Hero, Grandchopper - None = Taciturn Liberator, Bernnius - May Rain Liberator, Bruno**

"Stand and draw." The unknown figure then looked at Satoshi. "You know… when I realized that you were friends with Kousaka Takeru, I expected a great match…"

"So you're saying that I'm lacking?!" The teen spat back, surprising his sister.

"Nii-san?"

"Oh no… you did a good job putting me this far…" The stranger flashed a small smile but it was easily removed. "It's… just that… compared to him… You don't seem to be that competent."

"If you have anything to say!" Satoshi was now clenching his fist. "SAY IT AFTER YOU WIN!" His opponent nodded, raising a card up.

"Dispel the bonds of despair from the weak, ride forth to a new tomorrow King of Knights, Ride! Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred!" Slamming the card on top of Gancelot.

 _On the deserted castle, Gancelot was encased in a pillar of a green light which slowly dissipated and revealed the king of knights in his latest Liberator incarnation. Adorned in white plated armor and black golden robes has he outstretched his arms. [Power:11000]_

"I move Cheer Up into soul and Alfred gains a skill."

"Limit Break!" A bright green vanguard circle appeared in front of the cloaked boy as he paid the cost of three cards worth of counterblast as well as deciding to soulblast two cards to the drop zone. The two remaining Liberators were placed from the rearguard back to the top of the deck. "Unchained souls resonate and appear before your king!" Five cards then placed themselves from the unknown boy's deck to the rearguard face down. Calling out to them one by one. "Brennius, Bruno, Elixir, Balan and Ketchgal!"

 _Several bright golden lights surrounded the dignified king as new and old allies rallied around their him. Empowering him with a new power surging through his veins. Appearing on his side were the previous Bluenette and the brunette archer, readying their weapons. While the new allies consisted of a dark blue hound, a blonde haired elf holding a vase and wearing an article of bluish golden robes and the last was an elvish golden knight wielding a white blue blade. [Power:9000] [Power:7000] [Power:5000] [Power:7000] [Power:4000]_

"Thanks to the skill from Cheer Up. Alfred, Brennius and Bruno gain power for each rearguard placed onto the field from the deck."

"I use Ketchgal's skill by sending it to the bottom of my deck, I am able to check the top 3 cards and superior call it to an open rearguard circle."

"Stand up, Our Avatar! Blaster Blade Liberator!"

"Blaster Blade!?" Both siblings reacted in utter shock.

"H-How… how do you have that?!" Satoshi demanded, but was ignored as the stranger clenched his hand.

"Now Alfred's Ultimate Break!"

 _A large vanguard circle appears above the assembled gold knights has both Alfred and Blaster Blade were engulfed in a white golden aura. Having another card placed onto the field from the deck, Bruno and Brennius glowed in a green aura has they're power increased._

"Alfred gains an additional 10000 power and plus one critical." He then placed his hand on one of his cards, "Brennius attacks your vanguard!"

 _Bright blue flames surrounded the youthful knight has his sword flared and leaped into the air. Firing a blast of blue inferno from his empowered sword at the leader of the cosmic Heroes. Coming at it like a speeding comet. [Total Power: 41000]_

"Guard!" Throwing three cards onto the guardian circle has he slid Sub into the guardian circle.

 _Reika, Grandbeat, Justice Gold and Sub appeared in front of their leader has Reika generated a holographic copy of Gallop and launched it at the Blue flamed knight. Which the knight easily destroyed from the comet sized fire ball and then incinerated the rest with his blue flames. However, he no longer had the strength to fight Gallop and retreated. [Shield:35000]_

"Alfred attacks! Sparkle of the Radiant!" The boy shouted has he moved his vanguard.

 _With no movement from the king a laser cannon opened up from his left pauldron armor. Gathering energy from the allies around him and fired a bright beam of light, heading at the newest force of the dimension police. [Total Power: 49000]_

"Perfect Guard!" Placing a card from his hand to the guardian circle, placing a single card to the vanguard circle.

 _Before Alfred's attack could hit the current vanguard. Grandguard appeared in between the beam and its leader has green electricity surrounded the guardian trying to contain the blast._

"Twin Drive! First..nothing..second check..I got it, a critical trigger all effects to my Blaster Blade!" Has he tapped on the only standing front row unit with Epona.

 **[Drive Check - Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith - No trigger]**

 **[Drive Check - Liberator of Hope, Epona - Critical Trigger]**

"Blaster Blade Liberator. End this farce!" Has he vertically turned the card of Blaster Blade. [Total Power:21000]

 _The white golden knight dashed at the robotic knight has his trusted sword enlarged to the size of gallop, glowing in a white fiery aura. Swinging his blade upward has he brings his down over gallop's head. Gallop himself responded in a last ditched effort to survive brought his sword inbetween itself and the Blaster Blade. However, cracks formed on Gallop's long blade and shattered from Blaster Blade's own sword and the knight himself then thrust the empowered sword into the cosmic hero's core. Leaping out of the way before Gallop exploded._

 **[Damage check - Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop - No trigger]**

The teen was completely shocked, kneeling on the floor. Because of this he couldn't react as the holographic play mat disappeared before he could pick up his cards, falling down all over the floor.

"Nii-san!" Claire ran as fast as she could to her brother, picking up his cards before she stared at the stranger.

"Is that all they have." The person said as Satoshi got his bearings he was about to leave when the two siblings got an angle on him. He was wearing shades, but for a split second, they could see his eyes, and it shocked them.

"T-Takeru?!" The girl reacted.

"No… that's not him, Takeru does not play Gold Paladins. Besides," He then glared at the figure. "Your aura… it's too dark."

"And you are too weak." Said the person before he turned around.

"Who are you?!" The siblings demanded.

"If you wish to know… then get stronger first." The stranger left, with the only hint that the two got, were his gold hair and his usage of Blaster Blade Liberator.

"Nii-san are you ok?"

"…Let's just go home now." Satoshi answered as his sister nodded, together they stood up and left.

The next day the siblings woke up early to go to the hospital, when they were there though, they saw Sakuya.

"Oh, Satoshi! Claire!" The girl greeted, "Takeru will be fine, they said that they just need to check up on him for now and he'll be good. Isn't that-"She stopped in her tracks, seeing something weird in one of her friends. "Something wrong Satoshi?"

"For this… I think you should sit down." Claire said as the siblings explained the events that transpired last night.

"A person that looks like Takeru?" The two nodded, "And he plays Gold Paladin? And uses that clan's version of Blaster Blade…"

"He was good too… was completely focused on using Limit Breaks…"

"I see…" Meanwhile though, the elder Yamato took out his deck and looked at it.

'Last night… I lost against him… I'm going to find this person… and I'm going to beat him…' Satoshi resolved.

Chapter end…

HIIII GUYS! So how was the chapter? Also thanks to Colbalt, he was the one who wrote this match, so if you think it was great, thank them for that. Oh yeah, Colbalt has a side story to this story, these stories are meant to pick up the parts that I will inevitably miss in order to maintain consistency. The name of the story is "The Days Before" and is posted out now. So read that too J And to everyone reading up to this point thank you so much! Read rate and Review, and see you guys in the next chapter! :)

Reviewer's Response:

Ronin warriors fanatic: I know but like the thing is, we can't give the main characters that much powerful decks at the beginning right? And really? I mean, the other cards sure, but I think that Twin Sword might be good for the deck since it allows an extra call so that if for example, you can't superior call through Alfred's skill due to the CB3 at least Twin Sword is still there J

decode9: And again thanks for that J and yeah… I think I made it too obvious with the Gold Paladin user.


	4. The Fist Descends (Naoki vs Takeru)

Wow hello people! Sorry I was late, I was busy with IRL stuff, hope you enjoy this chapter guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard.

The Fist Descends

* * *

"Hey guys..." Takeru smiled as he looked at his friends who just entered the room.

"Takeru!" Sakuya was the first to reply as she enveloped said boy in a hug making him fluster quite a lot, considering she did hug him, but she blushed too as she backed up realizing what she did. "I-I'm glad you're ok."

"T-Thanks... Sakuya..."

"Well now that you're feeling better," Satoshi smiled but his expression immediately adopted a more inquisitive tone. "How did it feel, to do that Generation Guard?"

"I honestly don't know," the bluenette answered as he sat straight up on his bed. "It was such a unique feeling... I felt that I was going to lose to Leon-san... But... I somehow gained confidence in my skill, but that card." He reached for his deck and pulled out the card that assured his survival in Leon's turn. "Shield Penance... Iseult."

"We got caught off guard when you used something that no one ever did, but like, it was like you were a totally different person."

"How is that so Claire-san? I don't really remember what happened after Leon-san declared his last Vanguard attack." He answered as he picked up a glass of water and started drinking from it.

"It was like, you spoke in a calmer and confident manner." The blonde said. "We were really surprised when you addressed Leon-san in a more casual tone."

Takeru who was drinking water, almost immediately spitting it out, thankfully no one he knows was in front of him. "Really?! I did that?!"

"Yeah, wow... You forgot one of the more crucial parts." Claire commented to which the doctor came in.

"Well it seems everyone is here, well, Takeru-kun all the tests on you proved to be fine, so you're free to go." That was a huge air of good news to the four, who after waiting for a while, then went on their way to Kai Rebirth school. But when they arrived at said school they saw a guy with red hair and yellow eyes. All four gasped.

"I-Ishida Naoki of Tatsunagi Corporations Vanguard School?!" Sakuya inquired at such a shocked tone. After all, this person was one of the best Vanguard players in the world right now. However, he is still some distance from Leon's level.

"Yeah that's me, and you." The old redhead said, he was in a dark red shirt and blue pants, he had a look of happiness and interest on the boy. "You're Kousaka Takeru right?"

"Y-Yeah..." Takeru was legitimately shocked that he was even recognized, more so by one of the school's greatest cardfighters.

"I'm sure you know who I am already, anywho..." His tone turned serious, "I want to congratulate you on winning against Leon... So..." He scratched the back of his head. "I would want to fight you," At this though, despite hiding it in a facade, Satoshi clenched his fist once more.

'Takeru… again?!' The blonde thought as he overlooked.

"R-really... M-me?"

"Yeah, also... Because I want to check something..." Naoki's voice went serious at this, but was mostly ignored as they went to the battle area of the school, where both of them then set their hands and did the standard pre-game procedure, before both of them looked at each other. Meanwhile, Sakuya, Claire and Satoshi then waited at the side.

"So, are you ready?"

"Yes, Naoki-san."

"San... Huh?" The redhead was holding back a small laugh as he smiled. "I'll go first if you don't mind."

"U-Uh... O-of course... Well then..."

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Both of them said as they flipped up their starter.

"Guidepost Sage, Elron!"

"Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Rinchu! Draw, ride Assault Eradicator, Saikei. My starter moves, turn end."

 _In a clear field in a mountainous area and separated by a bridge, two different symbols came out, one red and blue, and when the symbols collapsed on themselves, two beings came forth. One was a sort of mage, wielding nothing but a spell book and while not wielding any sort of armor, is donning a robe. Opposing him was a boy dressed more for battle wielding a sword as well as his clothes having been battered from previous battles. And as he appeared, the same circles from before came forth once more and converged on him, replacing him with another human. This one had red hair, and more armor, the one who came first appearing behind him._

"Draw, I'll ride Junos! Elron moves and I call both Laura and Junos, Laura boosts, my vanguard Junos attacks!"

 _With Vanguard symbols appearing, they all collided on Elron, with him being replaced by a man who looked like a younger Blaster Dark, with white armor, and another identical knight to his right while the mage appeared behind him, but exactly behind the newcomer was a girl knight. While both Junos units were armed with a bigger sword, Laura's was armed with a Rapier. But as soon as the new knight came forth, he charged at the opposing Eradicator in front of him. (Power:14000)_

"No guard."

(Drive Check- Psion Rider- Critical)

"Power to the rear and critical to my vanguard Junos."

(Damage Check- Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon)

(Damage Check- Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo- Heal)

"Heal trigger, I'll give power to my vanguard, and I'll heal."

 _Saikei was sent reeling back from the blow but as he skidded through the rocks he thrust his sword on the ground, before using it to help him stand back up._

"Attack!"

 _The second Junos then brought his sword onto the enemy in front of him, who didn't resist as he got hit squarely in the chest._

(Damage Check- Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon)

"Turn end."

 **Naoki - Takeru**

 **5 - Hand - 5**

 **0 - Soul - 0**

 **2 - Damage - 0**

 **0 - Counterblasted – 0**

 **0 - G-Zone - 0**

 **Field:**

 **None - None = Swordsman of Light, Junos - None**

 **Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Rinchu – Assault Eradicator, Saikei = Swordsman of Light Junos – Swordsman of Light Blaster Rapier Laura**

 **None - None = None – Guidepost Sage, Elron**

"Draw... Heh... I'll show my power! I ride Zuitan, and call, Rochishin, Spark Rain, Saikei and Ouei."

 _Saikei raised his sword up as lightning rained on him, and in his place, was a man armed with two swords while riding a red dragon, while to his left stood a red dragon armed with claws with a gunner Eradicator to his back. Meanwhile, to the right of Zuitan was yet another red dragon, except this time, it was a dragon man armed with a sort of electric sword and behind him was Saikei again._

"A full field?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Satoshi said.

"Rinchu boosts, my vanguard attacks!"

"No guard..."

 _Zuitan then wielded his two swords in an attacking manner as he rode his dragon to attack._

(Drive Check- Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbuncle- Draw)

"Draw Trigger! I'll give power to Rochishin, and draw."

 _The two swords of Zuitan then brought his blades on the young knight who got sent reeling._

(Damage Check- Swordsman of Light, Blaster Axe Guerrard)

"Rinchu's skill, I pay the cost, and move him to my soul, I retire Elron, and now with Zuitan's skill, I can both counter charge and soul charge. Spark Rain attacks your vanguard!"

(Soulcharge: Deadly Eradicator, Ouei)

 _After Junos got hit by the twin swords the dragon to the left of Zuitan then rushed at the central Royal Paladin who didn't resist as he felt the claws collide with his chest, sending him sprawling backwards._

(Damage Check- Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura)

"Rochishin attacks." Takeru couldn't do anything but let the attack through.

(Damage Check- Bringer of Good Luck, Epona- Critical)

 _As if Junos' worries were done, the final dragon man came out of nowhere, slicing him square at the back, sending him rolling back to his starting point heavily wounded, but miraculously still able to stand._

"Turn end."

 **Naoki - Takeru**

 **3 - Hand - 5**

 **3 - Soul - 0**

 **2 - Damage - 3**

 **0 - Counterblasted – 0**

 **0 - G-Zone - 0**

 **Field:**

 **Deadly Eradicator Ouei – Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon = Swordsman of Light, Junos - None**

 **None – Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan = Swordsman of Light Junos – Swordsman of Light Blaster Rapier Laura**

 **Assault Eradicator, Saikei – Homing Eradicator, Rochishin = None - None**

"Stand and Draw... Protect your comrades, my avatar, Blaster Blade!" He shouted as he slammed the card into his vanguard circle.

 _With a final battle cry Junos raised his sword up, by now, he was already heavily wounded, with his armor ripped up and in pieces, but that didn't stop him as he shouted to the heavens, and in reply lightning struck his position, covering him in smoke, and when it cleared, standing in the bridge, was a knight armed with a white sword, armed for battle. The hero of the United Sanctuary has arrived._

"Blaster Blade... Long time no see..." Naoki said the first out loud, but the last part quietly, looking at the unit like an old friend which wasn't noticed by Takeru.

"Blaster Blade's skill, I retire Rochishin. Junos moves back, and call, Benon, Ahmes. Benon's skill, I superior call Mirron from my deck, and with Mirron's skill I can draw a card. Benon attacks your vanguard!" He did this in sequence, removing Junos from his soul to pay the cost of the draw.

"No guard."

(Damage Check- Eradicator, Egghelm Dracokid)

 _As the knight of light arrived at the battlefield a new knight came at his right side, looking identical to him if it was not for the fact that this one looked much younger than the hero himself. And to his left a man in blue robes appeared armed with a staff. And behind him a girl with dark blue robes materialized as the Vanguard symbols behind Benon collapsed. And as soon as the female arrived the more experienced mage then charged up his magic, sending it at Zuitan who despite attempting to use the sword like a shield, failed miserably as the blow almost sent him off his mount._

"Blaster Blade!"

 _The hero himself then charged to the fray, running through the bridge at almost inhuman speed, almost jumping up when he almost reached the enemy dragon._

Naoki shrugged, showing that he is not guarding.

(Drive Check- King of Knights Alfred)

(Damage Check- Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan)

 _With as much force as he can muster, Blaster Blade sent swiped the sword in a horizontal manner and while the Eradicator tried his best to shield himself to the blow, the experience of the knight won in the end with the impact of the blades disarming the dragon rider._

"Ahmes!"

(Damage Check- Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo- Heal)

"I heal one damage."

 _With the successful hit of his future self, the younger version then rushed at Zuitan, who caught off guard, couldn't mount any kind of defense as Ahmes gripped the sword tightly as he used it to execute a Shoryuken like attack. (I also do not own Street Fighter)_

"Turn end."

 **Naoki - Takeru**

 **3 - Hand - 5**

 **3 - Soul - 0**

 **4 - Damage - 3**

 **0 - Counterblasted – 3**

 **0 - G-Zone - 0**

 **Field:**

 **Deadly Eradicator Ouei – Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon = Swordsman of Light, Ahmes - Swordsman of Light, Junos**

 **None – Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan = Blaster Blade– Swordsman of Light Blaster Rapier Laura**

 **Assault Eradicator, Saikei – None = Sage of Salvation, Benon – Hidden Sage Mirron**

"Nice, Naoki-san is in 4 damage now." Sakuya cheered but Takeru's opponent was unfazed.

"You know... I'm glad you're using Royal Paladin, though I'm a bit surprised... Considering that we keep hearing of a Gold Paladin user." While Sakuya was confused, both Yamato siblings weren't as the elder had his fist clenched. His younger sister was worried as she looked at her brother.

"Ni-san..."

'He played against Takeru to check if he was THAT Gold Paladin user?' He thought as he heard that.

"I'll show you my Narukami... AND MY FIST! Stand and Draw..." He then placed the card on his chest. "My heart is on fire, it tells me to fight until the end, let my fist reach all! Ride! Gauntlet Buster Dragon!"

 _As the Vanguard symbols crashed onto Zuitan, a new dragon took his place, this one was red and plated with armor, with his claws seemingly feeling like daggers on its own, it then looked at the knight in front of him, ready to tear him to bits._

The redhead smiled. "Ouei's skill, I move him to the soul... And my opponent retires a unit in their front row."

"What?" The bluenette was shocked as he retired Benon.

"Gauntlet Buster's Limit Break, power plus 3000 and critical plus 1... Now I'll call Angercharge, and with his skill, I counterblast, and put the top card of my deck to the damage zone... I retire one rear-guard in your front row." He said this as he flipped a card in his damage zone as well as placing the top card of his deck, which was Spark Rain, into the damage zone.

"What?" Takeru was shocked again as he was forced to retire another rear-guard. He regretfully retired Ahmes.

"Saikei's skill, countercharge." Naoki then moved out the Zuitan in his soul as he flipped his counterblast back up. "Limit Break again. Now... Gauntlet Buster's Especial Counterblast, you have to retire one of your rear-guards." He said this as he flipped down two cards in his damage zone.

Takeru was seriously shocked on how much he was placed in a corner, he decided to retire Mirron, but when he saw Naoki pay the cost again, he retired his Junos.

 _The second that Gauntlet came in, Blaster Blade held his sword in a defensive manner, however, when a new dragon them came to his opponent's right the gunner behind him then took aim and shot Benon, sending him to bits, and as if that was bad, as Gauntlet exerted power, so too did the newcomer dragon, who was brownish red in nature and armed with fists ready for battle. Together the two channeled power which somehow caused lightning to rain on the Paladin's field, striking each of the other knights one by one as they screamed in pain, and when it was gone, Blaster Blade only found himself and Laura who was equally shocked, alone against the enemy in front of them._

"W-wow..." Sakuya was shocked beyond belief... "Takeru just lost his entire field...

"That's not all." Claire said, "With 4 rear-guards retired, Gauntlet Buster gets 12000 power and critical plus 4."

"Gauntlet Buster, attack Blaster Blade."

"Perfect Guard!" Takeru hastily replied as he discarded a copy of Galehault in his hand.

 _As soon as the central Eradicator rushed at Blaster Blade, a girl with blonde hair suddenly rushed in front of the knight who raised her hands outwards as a green barrier came in response to it, blocking the blow meant for the knight._

"Twin Drive."

(Drive Check- Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon)

(Drive Check- Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo- Heal)

"Heal trigger, power goes to Angercharge, and I'll heal one damage. Spark Rain!"

(Damage Check- King of Knight's Adjutant, Galehault

"Angercharge!"

(Damage Check- Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura)

 _Out of nowhere both Spark Rain and Angercharge rushed at Blaster Blade hitting him one after another with precision, leaving the knight severely weakened._

"Turn end. Resolving the skill of Angercharge, I heal one damage." Naoki said as he healed yet another damage.

 **Naoki - Takeru**

 **4 - Hand - 3**

 **4 - Soul - 0**

 **2 - Damage - 5**

 **2 - Counterblasted – 3**

 **0 - G-Zone - 0**

 **Field:**

 **None – Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon = None - None**

 **None – Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon = Blaster Blade– Swordsman of Light Blaster Rapier Laura**

 **Assault Eradicator, Saikei – Eradicator, Angercharge Dragon = None - None**

"A-Amazing... In an instant, Takeru has been cornered so much..." As all this happened, Takeru looked at his hand, and then his field.

"I...I have to push forward..." He resolutely said as he raised a card. "Ride, King of Knights Alfred... And then, Stride Generation! Holy Dragon, Legit Sword Dragon." He then discarded a copy of Galehault in his hand.

 _In the field, the hero of light raised his sword up to the heavens, letting the vanguard symbols manifest from the sword itself as it swallowed him, and as the light disappeared, a man riding a steed can be seen, both him and the horse are armed and ready for battle. He then roared with more power as a new being, a giant white dragon, and armed with a powerful sword on its right, took the leaders place, ready for battle._

"Woah... I didn't know Takeru had that unit." Satoshi commented.

"Well... I hastily handed it to him before the match started." Sakuya admitted blushing.

"I'll call Benon, and with his skill, I'll call Mirron, and then draw with Mirron's skill. I'll then call Junos, and now, with Legit Sword's skill, I'll call Ahmes from my deck, and he gets 2000 power. Junos gets 5000 from his skill, and Laura gives a continuous 1000 to Alfred, even when I stride, now Benon attacks Spark Rain!"

Naoki let the attack through as Takeru rested his Vanguard. "Legit Sword."

 _Back on the field more allies answered the call as the dragon raised its sword up, to the left, the two mages from before appeared at the ready, and to the right, came Junos with his sword ready, however, at the arrival of the younger Blaster Blade, his sword started to hum with more power, but it was not over yet, as the dragon charged. As that happened, the two mages took down one of the dragons flanking Gauntlet._

"No guard."

"Triple Drive!"

(Drive Check- Swordsman of Light, Junos)

(Drive Check- King of Knights, Alfred)

(Drive Check- Yggdrassil Maiden, Elaine- Heal Trigger)

"Heal trigger, I'll heal one damage, and give power to Ahmes!"

"Damage Check."

(Damage Check- Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbuncle- Draw Trigger)

"Draw Trigger, I'll draw and I'll give 5000 to Gauntlet Buster."

"Ahmes attacks"

"No guard."

(Damage Check- Deadly Eradicator, Ouei)

"Turn end."

 _Despite the red dragon's best efforts, he just couldn't block the blow of the being, receiving a massive blow to the chest. Not only that, but the younger hero also had his sword strike his midsection, but it was not enough to beat it, not by a long shot._

 **Naoki - Takeru**

 **5 - Hand - 4**

 **4 - Soul - 0**

 **4 - Damage - 4**

 **2 - Counterblasted – 4**

 **0 - G-Zone - 1**

 **Field:**

 **None – None = Swordsman of Light, Ahmes – Swordsman of Light, Junos**

 **None – Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon = King of Knights, Alfred– Swordsman of Light Blaster Rapier Laura**

 **Assault Eradicator, Saikei – Eradicator, Angercharge Dragon = Sage of Salvation Benon - Hidden Sage, Mirron**

"Heh... You're not bad, stand and draw... Stride Generation! Lightning Dragon Knight, Zorras, and I'll call Spark Rain, Zorras attacks your vanguard." He did this in succession, discarding a copy of Gauntlet Buster from his hand. Before calling back the unit Takeru just attacked in the previous turn.

 _Refusing defeat, the dragon unleashed a powerful battle cry, letting lightning strike him, and when it was gone, a human appeared on the side of the Eradicators, he was wielding a powerful scythe like weapon, but unlike Alfred, he was riding a dragon. He then unleashed his power, causing a massive cyclone to form just from its power alone, encircling around the king._

"No guard..." He didn't have enough guard… he had to risk it.

"Drive check!"

(Drive Check- Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo- Heal Trigger)

(Drive Check- Eradicator, Wyvern Guard, Guld)

(Drive Check- Eradicator, Angercharge Dragon)

"Heal trigger! I'll give power to Angercharge, and heal one damage."

(Damage Check- Yggdrassil Maiden, Elaine- Heal Trigger)

"Heal Trigger, I heal one damage and power to Alfred."

 _The cyclone sucked the king of the knights in, trashing him helplessly as the dragon knight brought his weapon down on the king which while getting the latter out of the cyclone, still hurt a lot as there was smoke covering where he crashed._

"Zorras' skill! You have to retire one rear-guard of your choice."

"Mirron..." Takeru regretfully said.

"Now... I choose 2 units in your drop zone to bind, Elron and Holy Knight! And now Spark Rain attacks!

"Intercept!" He declared as he moved Benon from the rear to the guardian circle.

"Angercharge!"

(Damage Check- Margal- Draw Trigger)

 _As Zorras raised his weapon up, it retired one of the mages to his left, which was a signal for the remaining dragons to charge, however, the remaining mage stood in front of the injured warrior, protecting him from one of the two assailants. The other one though, broke through hitting the already injured king._

"Turn end."

 **Naoki - Takeru**

 **7 - Hand - 4**

 **4 - Soul - 0**

 **4 - Damage - 5**

 **2 - Counterblasted – 4**

 **1 - G-Zone - 1**

 **Field:**

 **None – Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon = Swordsman of Light, Ahmes – Swordsman of Light, Junos**

 **None – Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon = King of Knights, Alfred– Swordsman of Light Blaster Rapier Laura**

 **Assault Eradicator, Saikei – Eradicator, Angercharge Dragon = None- None**

At this Takeru was gasping, he has a look of both fear and amazement, especially in how his opponent was, but decided to force it down as he calmed himself.

"It's not over yet! Stride Generation! Transmigratory Dragon! Holy Squire Dragon!" He shouted as he discarded the Alfred in his hand, "And... Call! Guerrard, Junos and Holy Squire's skill! All my rear-guards get 2000 power! And I'll give 15000 to Holy Squire! Now, Ahmes attacks!" As he did each move in succession, the bluenette became more calm, and more focused with his goal the only thing on his mind. His voice becoming more confident.

"So... That is you..." Naoki smiled as he let the attack through. While he knew it was a big and complete misplay, he wanted to see how far the boy in front of him will go.

 _The king appeared out of the smoke, injured and battered, but not out of the fight, abandoning his sword he shouted with a huge battle cry as his remaining allies raised their weapons up, answering his call, and, so did a dragon, appearing on the battlefield, to let the king rest. This dragon was armed with no weapons unlike the previous one, instead its hands themselves brim with power. But the king's call did not just call him, all around the dragon, came a second Junos, and in front of him appeared a knight wielding two axes, and to the right of the dragon, the younger Blaster Blade returned, his sword pointed at the enemy. It was not to last, as he closed the distance like no tomorrow and pierced the dragon's chest, jumping off in time to avoid a devastating retaliation from his target's fists._

(Damage check- Deadly Eradicator, Ouei)

"No trigger. But now, you will use his skill… won't you?" The bluenette smiled at the redhead's accurate prediction, while a blue glow appeared in Takeru's eyes.

"Ahmes' skill! Counterblast and I can call a specific card in my deck! Stand up again! My Avatar!" He said as he pointed his hand high up in the air. "Blaster Blade! Ahmes is retired, but with his skill, Blaster Blade's skill can be used at no cost! I retire Spark Rain, both Junos units and Grawl get 5000 power. Now Holy Squire attacks!"

 _Ahmes had his sword strike the ground as light covered him, manifesting in one that looks like him, or rather, it is him, in the future, who picked up the sword, and ready to attack. Meanwhile, the dragon, seeing his allies at the ready decided to help clear the way, sending his fists down on the enemy._

"Perfect Guard!"

(Drive Check- Bringer of Good Luck Epona)

(Drive Check- Sarugal- Stand Trigger)

(Drive Check- Swordsman of Light, Blaster Axe Grawl)

"I'll give the critical as well as 5000 to Blaster Blade, stand Junos,and give the other 5000 power to Guerrard. Guerrard!"

"Guard!" Naoki said as he placed a copy of Pollux and Seibo on his guardian circle. "Intercept!" he added while sliding his Spark Rain in as well.

"Blaster Blade!"

"I'm not the same as the first time now." Naoki commented smiling. "Perfect Guard."

"Turn end." The bluenette smiled back at his opponent.

 **Naoki - Takeru**

 **7 - Hand - 4**

 **4 - Soul - 0**

 **5 - Damage - 5**

 **2 - Counterblasted – 4**

 **1 - G-Zone - 3**

 **Field:**

 **None – None = Swordsman of Light, Ahmes – Swordsman of Light, Junos**

 **None – Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon = King of Knights, Alfred– Swordsman of Light Blaster Rapier Laura**

 **Assault Eradicator, Saikei – Eradicator, Angercharge Dragon = Swordsman of Light, Blaster Axe Grawl – Swordsman of Light, Junos**

 _Too fast to tell, everything happened in sync, the three paladins at the front charged at the Eradicator, while the dragon and the hero were blocked by a single purple dragon with an impenetrable shield in front of them, the twin axe wielder was blocked by three Eradicators, while one was a human with a lightning bolt in his hands, the other was a sort of girl like figure with a snakes body and the two were struggling until one of the dragons came in and helped them, regardless they stopped the blow heading for Gauntlet Buster._

"I promised... I would be stronger... And I'll show you that! Stand and draw!" When he said that, Naoki's fighter aura got so intense that it affected even the observers.

"Wow... I... Never felt like this from watching Naoki-san's fights..." Satoshi commented as he felt shivers run down his spine.

"I know ni-san... It's so weird." Claire nodded.

"Takeru..." Despite being scared herself, Sakuya was more concerned for the bluenette.

"Stride Generation!" The redhead declared as he placed a card in his Vanguard Circle. "True Eradicator, Finish Blow Dragon!"

 _The red dragon clasped its fist together before splitting them apart, yelling as a new power emerged from within him, a power that caused light to fall on him. Changing him, in his place, was a much bigger dragon, his armor is much more proper compared to the one before him, but more so, was the fists, which brimmed with even more power._

"Finish Blow's skill! Counterblast, and I flip up another Finish Blow, my vanguard gets 5000 and a critical every time a rear-guard is retired, and since my heart card is Gauntlet Buster, I can retire Blaster Blade! And I'll call Angercharge and with his skill I can force my opponent to retire one of their rear-guards in the front row! With Saikei's skill, countercharge! 2 rear-guards were retired, so my Vanguard gets 10000 power and 2 critical! Now, Finish Blow Dragon attacks!" Naoki didn't bother to wait for Takeru to pick Grawl, as that card was the only one left anyway.

"Generation Guard! Shield Penance, Iseult!" Takeru immediately declared from what he remembered according to the video replay. "I'll use her skill, shield plus 10000! And Guard!" He added in the stand trigger he got from last turn. He then looked at his hand.

 _Coming to the defense of the king, a girl with dark colored skin and white hair came in front of him, holding her hands out as a massive shield appeared to protect her allies, she was then joined by a brown dog that was at least armed, regardless they stood in front of the massive dragons protecting their comrades._

'As long as he doesn't get 2 Criticals, I can survive by only having 5 damage..."

"Triple Drive!" Naoki said as he reached for his deck. "I'll show you the power of my fist!"

(Drive Check- Sacred Spear Eradicator, Pollux- Critical Trigger)

"I'll give all effects to my Vanguard!"

"To his Vanguard?!" The 3 spectators wondered as Takeru sighed.

"As long as he doesn' get a second trigger..."

"2nd check!"

(Drive Check- Wyvern Guard, Guld)

"3rd Check... Hyeaaaaggghhh!"Naoki grunted as he reached for the top card and flipping it face up, his eyes widened as the the yellow critical mark flashed bright.

(Drive Check- Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle- Critical Trigger)

"YES! I'll give all effects to my Vanguard! Go Finish Blow Dragon!"

(Damage Check- King of Knight's Lieutenant Galehault)

(Drive Check- Blaster Blade)

"I lost..." Takeru smiled at his opponent. "Thank you Naoki-san." His tone now became humbler than it was during the match.

"Heh, it was a pleasure, but if you want to really test yourself, I'll wait for you in the championship." The redhead gave a thumbs up as he went out the door, but not before looking around and telling them. "Kai, he would be really happy to see his students become this good." Now that surely got a reaction, as all of them were surprised that Naoki knew their teacher.

"Kai-san?" All of them were shocked but none more than Claire, who looked down a bit.

"Anywho, I'll be seeing you people soon. See ya." Naoki waved as he left the building.

"Well... You know what that means?" Satoshi asked as his sister and his friends nodded to him.

"Yes... We have to practice." Sakuya agreed before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Sakuya, let's practice." Claire said.

"You got it," the redhead nodded as the bluenette left the stage so that both her and the other girl could setup.

* * *

Chapter End.

Hey guys! So what's up! Again sorry I'm late, so yeah I have Naoki here to inspire the four to join the tournament, so next chapter, yeah next chapter will be Sakuya vs Claire, let's see how it goes, until then guys, see you all.

Reviewer's Response:

ronin warriors fanatic: While it would seem strange, the thing is, in ARC-V each of the dimensions only focused on one mechanic, so since the unknown man was using all Limit Break, it would be weird to see him use Legion as well. That and on a gameplay aspect, why wouldn't one use Aglovale, as the easy 1 counterblast and Lib vanguard basically means you can pretty much assure a call on any Liberator only deck.

D3lph0xL0v3r: Thanks! Hope you continue to like it more.

decode9: Well, guess you'll find out soon enough and thank Colbalt that fight was made by him.


End file.
